Why Do You Build Me Up Buttercup?
by Fire Fay
Summary: Bethany and Draco are betrothed to be married, but when Draco is unfaithful things begin to crumble. The first few part are just an introduction, don't judge the tone of the story by them.
1. Introduction: Chapter 1 January 6th

January 6, 1999

Dear Diary,

Dad and Lucius finally set a date for the Betrothment Ball. It's going be on May 23rd, my birthday. I'm so excited; I can't wait. Anna (my maid) is going to take me shopping for a dress next week. I'm hoping I can talk Draco into buying a new tux, but he's so stubborn. Today was so much fun; Sue, Draco, Blaise, Flint, and I went swimming in Pansy's pool. She's still mad that I'm dating Draco but she'll get over it...

Hi. My name is Bethany Ann Rucker and I am the daughter of one of Voldemort's most prized death eaters, Thomas Rucker. I am 13 years old. I have yellow blond hair and sky blue eyes. I'm 5'6" but still short compared to my 15 year old boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Draco and I have been dating for about one year now and we couldn't be happier. Our parents just recently betrothed us to be married and we are actually quite happy about it. My best friend's name is Sue, she's a 5'7" red head with brilliant green eyes and a gorgeous smile. Sue and I have been friends since I was 6 and she was 7. My other friends are Blaise Zambini and Marcus Flint. My mom passed away when I was 9 but I'm content with just my dad and me. I'm home schooled unlike the rest of my friends, but I'm ok with not going to Hogwarts, although I do get lonely without them. I'm from a well to do family; we have about the same amount of money as the Malfoys and just about the same view... That's all I have to say about myself.

"We can't just go over there and ask to use her pool, that would be rude," I argued.

"Who said we were being polite Buttercup? Besides, Pansy loves me, she won't mind" Draco replied with a smirk.

"I know. That's another reason why I don't want to go over there," I whined.

"Don't worry. If she tries to shag me I'll just yell rape," Draco joked.

"Like that would stop her," I sighed crossing my arms.

"Oh Beth, chill. If you're going to make such a big deal about it then just stay here while we terrorize Pansy's pool," Flint retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure Pansy won't mind you not coming," Blaise smirked.

We arrived at Pansy's house and Draco rang the doorbell.

"Draco! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Parkinson squealed as she pulled Draco into a bone-crushing hug.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Parkinson," Draco gasped.

"No need to be so formal, call me mom," she beamed. "What brings you all here?"

"We were wondering if we could swim in your pool," Blaise grinned.

"Of course you can! You all are welcome here anytime, just as long as Draco is with you," she said with a fake smile.

"Thanks Mrs. P," Flint replied, making his way into the house.

"Oh dear, please, call me Mrs. Parkinson," she sneered. She only put up with Blaise, Flint, Sue, and I because we hung around Draco.

"Oh Pansy! Your friends are here!" Mrs. Parkinson shrieked.

"I wouldn't call us friends," Flint whispered to me.

We heard some distant banging before we saw Pansy quickly run down the stairs.

"Oh Drackie! You came to me see me!" she smiled, until she noticed me.

"Oh you're here are you? Draco you deserve so much better" she said, whispering the last part to Draco, but I still heard her.

"Pansy we are going to go swimming in your pool now, see you later," Blaise said, rather rudely, to Pansy and we walked out to the pool.

Draco and I spent most of the time cuddling on a raft until Blaise flipped it over knocking us into the water.

"What do you think of my new swimsuit Drakie?" Pansy asked, walking into the pool area wearing an ugly green bikini that barely covered anything, making us all shutter.

"Eeh...it looks uh...nice, Pansy." Draco said, trying to nonchalantly shield his eyes.

"I knew you would like it," Pansy smirked obviously believing Draco.

"Oi Pansy! Cover yourself up. There are children present," Sue said, appearing at the doorway, looking nauseated.

"Sue what are you doing here? I thought you were studying with Goyle," I asked.

"I was, but being around him made me feel a hell of a lot smarter so I decided I didn't need to study," she replied with a smile.

"Why are YOU here?" Pansy asked Sue, saying 'you' with disgust.

*I didn't know Pansy hated Sue...That much."

"You got a problem with it pug?" Sue asked, starting down and Pansy threateningly.

Pansy looked away turning red, "N…n...no."

"Good," Sue retorted, putting on a fake smile before she jumped into the pool.

"Must you do that?" Flint asked wiping the water from his face.

"We're in a pool Flint, Its not like we aren't going to get wet," I replied, causing Flint to stick his tongue out at me.


	2. Introduction: Chapter 2 March 14th

March 14, 1999

Dear Diary,

Today was so boring. It rained so we had to stay inside most of the day. We spent most of the time watching movies on the couch. Anna tried to teach me how to cook, but my cooking experience didn't go very well; it kind of exploded. Draco tried to teach me how to ride a broom, but that didn't go very well either because I'm deathly afraid of heights...

"Now add a pinch of salt," Anna instructed, handing me the salt.

I added some, but apparently I added too much because the soup turned purple and started overflowing.

"It's gonna blow! Duck!" Anna yelled, hitting the floor.

But I was too slow. The pot exploded throwing purple goo everywhere, including all over me.

"EWWWWWW" I screamed trying to get the sticky mess out of my hair.

About that time a heard laughing and then a loud thud.

I looked over to see Draco on the floor laughing his head off.

"Y-Y-YOU! You put something in the salt didn't you jackass?" I ask/yelled.

He tried to shake his head 'no' but failed miserably because he was laughing so hard.

I glanced to my side and saw my reflection on a pot and couldn't help but giggle. I looked awful, purple goo everywhere.

"You look adorable when you're dirty, Buttercup." Draco said, regaining his composer and putting his arms around me.

He leaned in and was about to kiss me, but right before his lips touched mine I grabbed some purple goop off the counter and shoved it down his pants.

"OO OOO HOT HOTT!" Draco yelled trying to get the goo out of his pants.

I doubled over with laughter.

"You're going to pay for that," Draco threatened, glaring at me.

"Oh I'm so scared," I giggled.

He gave me a look that I took as my cue to run like hell, which I did, and sure enough Draco took off after me.

I screamed, as he caught up to me, and ran faster, but I was to slow. He caught up with me and tackled me to the ground, causing me to scream again out of surprise.

He crawled up on top of me, resting his weight on his elbows but still putting enough pressure on me so that I couldn't escape.

He gently pressed his lips against mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He ran his fingers though my gooey hair and glided his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I eagerly opened my mouth letting him in.

We made out there in the floor of the hallway for about 5 minutes, until we heard someone cough.

Draco quickly got off me and helped me up off of the floor. Beside him stood a smirking Flint and a pissed off looking Sue.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Sue.

"Nothing" she spat, but she was still glaring at Draco, who was staring down at the floor.

*Thats odd. Am I missing something?*

"Hey, Blaise is starting a movie. Do you guys want to come?" Flint asked, breaking the tension between Draco and Sue.

"Well… uhh…. I dont know," Draco replied, unsurely, but I interrupted him, "Sure. Sounds like fun; I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Ok. We won't start it without you," Flint said, and him, Draco, and Sue headed toward the game room.

I went up to my room, turned on the hot water, and hopped in. It took me 20 minutes to scrub to goo out of my hair but I finally got clean.

"Took you long enough," Blaise complained as I entered the game room.

"Sorry I had to scrub gloop out of my hair thanks to Mr. Malfoy," I replied, flashing him a glare.

I sat down beside Draco and he uncomfortably put his arm around me.

*Why has he been acting so strange lately?*

...6 hours later...

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore," I growned as our 4th movie in a row ended.

"Well it stopped raining," Draco said with a smirk, "Want to learn how to ride a broom?"

"No no no no no. No way am I getting on one of those," I stuttered nervously.

"Oh come on. It will be fun," Draco replied, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

He carried me outside with hardly any trouble, even though I was kicking and screaming.

He put me down and mounted his broom, "Ok. Hop on the back."

"N-n-no," I stuttered.

*I am sooo not getting on one of those things.*

"Aww come on Buttercup, it'll be fun," Draco said, giving me a smoldering look.

"No. I don't trust you. I've seen you fly; you'll go really fast, dive, do flips, everything," I said sternly

"I wont this time baby, I promise," he replied, with an innocent look.

I sighed but reluctantly got on the broom and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kicked off and we slowly rose.

I nervously glanced down and saw exactly how high we were and quickly closed my eyes and squeezed Draco tighter, only making him smirk.

"Is little Miss Buttercup scared?" Draco asked cockily.

"Shut up," I replied, closing my eyes tighter; this only made him chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Here I'll take us back down," he offered, but the tone of his voice worried me.

Suddenly he tilted his broom downwards and dived towards the ground, causing me to scream loudly making him laugh.

Right as we were about to crash he stopped and gently touched down. I jumped of the broom and literally kissed the ground.

"I swear, you are a horrible witch. You can't even stand being on a broom," Draco smirked.

"Not with your steering," I retorted, glaring at him from my position flat on the ground.

"Oh please, I'm the seeker for my team. I didn't get my position by luck," he said cockily.

"No you got it by your father's money," I said, stealing his smirk.

He gave me a death glare, "Alright, you think you can fly better than me? Lets see you do it."

"Alright," I agreed and grabbed the broom and carefully mounted it, "Get on."

He hesitantly climbed on the back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He helped me kick off the ground and we slowly rose.

I was having trouble keeping the broom steady because I was so shaky, Draco must have noticed this.

"You ok? Do you want to land?" He asked in what sounded like a caring voice but I knew he loved the fact that I was having difficulties.

"No!" I replied, "I can do this."

I leaned forward a little bit more and we began moving forward. It felt pretty good to have the wind blowing against my face, so I leaned forward some more and we went faster.

*This is actually pretty fun.*

I began to zig zag and speed up some more, until it started raining again.

Draco helped me land and we ran inside...

#BANG!#

The thunder boomed loudly.

You closed your diary, grabbed your pillow, and headed towards Draco's room.

You had many fears, one of them being thunder storms.

You reached Draco's room and slowly opened up the door.

There he was, as adorable as ever, fast asleep.

You approached his bed, "Draco," you whispered, "Draco."

He groaned loudly and rolled over.

*Of course, I forgot, nothing can wake the blond beast... except maybe...*

"Fire, FIRE! IT'S BURNING ALL OF DRACO'S HAIR POTIONS!" you screamed at the top of your lungs.

"My Babies!" Draco yelped, hopping out of bed and running into the bathroom to save his "burning" hair supplies. You fell on the floor laughing.

Draco soon came back out wearing a frown, "There is no fire you evil little girl," he grouched but you just continued to laugh.

"I think you're very cruel," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh you'll get over it," you said trying to control your giggles.

#BANG!#

That was your cue to quit laughing and hop into Draco's bed.

"Baby," Draco teased, sitting down beside you.

"Shut up," you snapped playfully from under the covers, "Hope you don't mind but I'm sleeping in here."

"Well for your information I..."

"Good," you interrupted him before he could refuse.

"Whatever, just don't wake me up again for fake fires," he yawned, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around you.


	3. Introduction: Chapter 3 May 23rd

May 23, 1999

Dear Diary,

Today is Draco and I's Betrothment Ball. I'm so excited, so is Draco. Today is also my birthday. I'm 14! But Draco's birthday was in April so he's still two years older than me.

"Bethany, may I come in love?" Anna asked, peering into my room.

"Come on in Anna." I called back.

Anna was kind of like my mother. Dad hired her to be my nurse after mom died so I would have a woman to take care of me. She was kind of old, about 45, but still very sweet. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes, with plenty of freckles and an Irish accent. She raised me and my brother since we were little kids, well at least until my brother Andrew was sent away to Death Eater training.

Anna came in carrying a tray of food, my dinner, and set it on my bed.

"We need to get you dressed, the ball starts in an hour," she stated, taking my dress out of my closet.

Well I'll have to close this entry a little short, I have to get ready.

~Bethany

The Betrothment Ball

You sat on the couch drinking punch, watching all the guests gossiping and dancing.

You hadn't seen Draco since the two of you entered together and you were starting to wonder where he was.

"Hey," Flint greeted, sitting down beside you.

"Hey," you replied, not quite as enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Well this is Draco's and mine Betrothment ball and I can't even find him," you pouted

"Oh. I think I saw him go to his room not to long ago," Flint replied.

"Why would he go..." you started to ask but your dad interrupted you.

"Bethany, go find Draco will you love? Lucius and I are about to introduce you two," he asked.

"Yes father," you replied and headed towards Draco's room.

You got to the door and heard Draco groaning, like he was in pain, so you quickly opened the door. But to your surprise he wasn't alone.


	4. Introduction:Chapter 4 So long, Sunshine

Dear Diary,

Tonight was the worst night of my life. Daddy called off the Betrothment, with good reason. I can't believe that so many people could betray me in one night.

During our Betrothment Ball, I went to Draco's room to tell him that we were going to be introduced and guess what I found...

I opened the door to find Sue on her knees, and Draco's pants around his ankles.

"D-D-Draco? W-W-What's all this about? H-H-How could you?" I stuttered out as I felt hot tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Bethany, oh my God. What are you doing in here?" Draco asked frantically, pushing Sue off of him and zipping himself up.

I just stood there staring at both of them as the tears ran down my cheeks and dripped off my chin into the floor. How could they betray me so, my best friend and my fiancé?

I looked over at Sue, my best friend since we were kids, and she was smirking at me.

Draco quickly started to walk toward me, his eyes filled with guilt, but I wouldn't let him touch me.

I quickly ran off, up to my room and out to the balcony. I couldn't let him watch me cry and I didn't want to look at my ex best friend or that man whore.

I had a beautiful balcony; it had a little fountain in the middle with clear blue water springing up into the air. It over looked the lake, which was black as sky. It reflected the twinkling stars in the night sky and the glorious moon.

But I couldn't enjoy any of it; I was too upset. I could barely see my eyes were so filled with tears.

I just stood there for a minute letting the tears fall and watching the calming waves of the lake, until I saw something sparkling out of the corner of my eye.

It was the engagement ring Draco had given me. It was so pretty. A 5-karat oval shaped diamond with a sapphire on each side on a white gold band.

I loved this ring, so shiny, so pretty, and so elegant.

I took it off and threw it in the lake.

I then fell to my knees and resting my head and arms on the balcony railing. Today was by far the worst day of my life.

*Draco was my first crush, my first kiss, my first love, and my first...*

I didn't want to think about that.

I let out a deep sigh and put my head in my hands, but to my dismay the railing wasn't quite as sturdy and I had hoped. It collapsed and I feel to my watery fate... or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5 You Tree Hugger!

2 years later...

"So what do you want to do today?" Flint asked as he sat down on the couch beside me.

"Watch T.V. and get fat," I replied lazily.

"Sounds good to me," Blaise replied, sitting on the other side of me and turning on the tv. But Flint turned it right back off.

"No, I want to do something productive today," Flint said, standing up and staring at me and Blaise.

"We can always harass Sue and Draco as they are trying to have sex," I suggested with a smirk.

"OOO that sounds fun" Blaise grinned, grabbing the dixie cups.

"Nooo, I want to get out of the house, out in nature," Flint said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, ok weirdo," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Flint, if we go outside we might accidentally stumble upon our lives," Blaise moaned.

"And that would be bad?" Flint asked.

"Listen Flint, if you're not cut out for the couch potato life then we understand. Go ahead outside and hug some trees." I stated.

Flint sighed but reluctantly sat back down as Blaise turned on South Park.

"Hey losers, are your asses permanently attached to the couch yet?" Draco asked as he walked by us.

"No but were working on it" I replied.

"Mind if I join" he asked and Blaise scooted over.

"Draco, we don't have time for you to associate with your 'friends'. We have to go shopping before all the good dresses are picked over," Sue said in a stuck up tone as she walked over to the couch to claim her property.

Draco sighed but got up, "See you later guys."

"Bye gaywad" I said.

"Bye bitch," he replied with a smile and I smiled back, but Sue just stuck up her nose at me and dragged Draco out the door...

It's been two years since I almost died. Draco saved me on his broom before I hit the water. I broke my wrist though since that's what he caught me by.

After that, everyone started thinking I was suicidal.

I traded in my peppiness for punkness. I pretty much gave up my life after Draco cheated on me and most days me, Flint, and Blaise just sit on the couch watching tv.

I've pretty much forgiven Draco since he saved my life. I would be friends with him, if I ever saw him; Sue always keeps him busy so he has no time with his friends.

I haven't forgiven Sue yet, if anything I hate her more.

My pretty blond hair faded to a dark brown and I died it black just for shits and giggles. My blue eyes quit shinning after Draco left me, and the happiness drained from them. I made them purple, which is better than grey in my opinion, and they are actually really pretty.

Draco has changed too. He's lost alot of weight, so he's not very muscular anymore, I think it's mainly because his dad started beating him since he screwed up the betrothment, or so I heard.

His hair isn't platinum anymore, its more of a sandy blond. His eyes are still blue unlike mine, but not quit as beautiful, they seem to be kind of dull.

Flint says its because he's miserable without me, I think he's lying.

Draco and Sue are dating now, not sure why, he hates her and she's always cheating on him. His dad hates her, and Draco doesn't want to marry her so they aren't betrothed or engaged.

I'm 16 now, Draco is 18. I don't have a b/f, just two best friends. I flirt with Blaise and Flint alot, but we aren't dating.. I actually think of them more as brothers.

So basically what we've come to conclude is that Draco and I are miserable without each other, but are we going to do anything to change that?

...nope

"Great news darling," Father said as he entered the game room.

"We're getting a comfier sofa?" I suggested.

"No but perhaps a bigger one since you three are always hogging this one," Father said, more to himself then us. "but that's off the point. I'm going on business over in Germany this fall so I won't be able to teach you."

"Oh well, that's' ok Father, I don't mind sitting the couch for the other half of the year as well," I replied.

"I wasn't finished," Father snapped.

"I'm sorry Father," I said look down at my feet.

"I wont be able to teach you this year so I'm sending you to Hogwarts. You'll be in Draco and Blaise's class since you're so advanced though," Father continued.

"What? No way, I don't want to go away for half of the year!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Don't you talk back to me young lady!" Father boomed and slapped me across the face leaving a large red handprint on my face.

"I am sorry Father, I will obey your wishes," I said looking down and trying to hold back the tears of anger. I hated that he always hit me. He thinks he has to keep me in line since I'm 'suicidal' and the only way to do that is by hitting me if I disobey him. Now I don't know about you but when I'm hit everyday it just makes me hate life more... but that's just me.

"Good, you will be leaving next week, I expect you to start packing," Father stated.

"Yes Father," I replied as he walked off.

I sat back on the couch, "Just shoot me now."

"Look on the bright side, at least Sue got promoted so you won't have to put up with her this year," Blaise said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I guess," I replied, wiping my eyes.

"And without Sue, you'll be free to get closer to Draco," Flint smirked, giving me a nudge and a wink.

"Shut up," I said elbowing him in the side, but failed miserably at hiding the small smile lingering on my lips.

"I'm going to start packing," I announced as I stood up, anxious to get out of there before they noticed my smile.

"Ok, see you later. And oh, here, you left part of your ass on the couch," Flint said holding up an invisible piece of my ass. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh shut up you tree hugger you", I smirked and headed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6 What am I going to do with you

I sat in a compartment all by myself on Hogwarts Express, watching all the other students tell their parents farewell and hug them. My dad wasn't there to see me off though. He was in Germany ridding the world of muggles.

Soon the students started to rush onto the train and we left the station.

I sat there for a few minutes just watching the scenery until I was interrupted.

The door to my compartment door swung open and in stepped two big guys and a huge girl.

"This is our compartment newbie, so why don't you just run along?" the leader of the 'pack' hissed at me.

*Who does he think he is? I was here first I'm going to stand my ground.*

"Well I was here first, and I'm quite comfortable so I believe I'll stay," I replied in a snotty tone.

"What'd you say punk? How dare you speak back to us! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" the second guy asked, getting all up in my face.

"A herd of cows that need to invest in some tic-tacs?" I suggested with a smirk.

"That's it! Your going down bitch," the girl growled, pulling out her wand and backing me up against the wall as I searched my pockets frantically.

*Where's my wand, oh crap. I shouldn't have started stuff with people bigger than me.*

The girl drew back her wand and was getting ready to cast a spell.

"What's going on in here you fat lards?" I heard a familiar voice said from out in the hallway.

*Wait, I know that voice… It's Draco! I'm saved!*

"Draco!" I yelled, trying to get him to hear me.

Draco pushed the two guys, knocking them over, and walked in with his two goons behind him.

"Cruci...""Expelliomus!" Draco interrupted the girl's spell and sent her wand flying across the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco screamed at the girl, pushing her so he was standing between us facing her.

*How can he push these large people around? He hasn't even been working out.*

#Maybe he has been.#

*Ugh, your back are you?*

#Didn't think you could lose your mind forever did you?#

*Go away. Draco is defending me.*

#Oooo Draco. Beth and Draco sitting in a tree K-I-S#

*Shut up!*

"This punk stole our compartment," the girl snorted, crossing her arms, or at east attempting to, she couldn't quite make them reach.

#Her name is Hilda. If you would've been listening instead of talking to yourself…#

*Go away, no one wants you.*

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see your name on it. So back off! Save it for the Gryffindors, not your fellow death eaters," Draco hissed.

"Oh well... I didn't... she never said..."

"That she was one of the heirs for Voldemort's throne?^ No, I doubt she would because she doesn't have an ego as big as some people's, although she damn well should," Draco growled.

(^ = go to the bottom of the page to get an explaination)

*Why is he being so protective?*

#Maybe he likes you.#

*No, he doesn't.*

#How do you know?#

*Because he likes Sue.*

"Oh... I'm so sorry, I-I-I I didn't..."

"Think? Yeah well, that's obvious," then he turned back to look at me.

"Come on Buttercup, you can come sit with me and Blaise. These losers aren't worthy of our presence," he said, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the compartment.

"You know, you're a good guy to have around in a sticky situation. This is what? The second time you've saved my butt?" I asked as he led me back down the hall, still holding onto my arm.

#Maybe he thinks you'll run off if he doesn't.#

*Yeah right. Ooo look! Trolley... er right, I'm being held onto.*

#Haha told ya!#

"Third time. You forgot the time I saved you from that nasty curse your dad threw at you," Draco corrected me.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one," I replied timidly.

*I never realized how much Draco has done for me*

#Like break your heart?#

*No I mean to protect me.*

#I told you he likes you.#

"What I want to know is why you didn't have your wand with you?" Draco asked, well more like snapped.

*I think he's still mad.*

#Yep.#

"Er... I think I packed it."

Draco just rolled his eyes and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

We reached the compartment and Draco motioned Crabbe and Goyle to go ahead in, but we stayed out in the hallway for a minute.

"Listen Butter- I mean Beth, while you're here you're my responsibility. Your dad and Voldemort, and possibly even my dad, would kill me if anything happened to you. You need to be more careful. Some people here are vicious, you need to be armed with your wand at all times. I'm not always going to be close by to protect you and I'd never forgive myself if I found out something happened to you," Draco said, looking into my eyes the whole time.

"Do you understand?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

#Awwww#

*...*

#Don't you have anything to say?#

*He really does care*

And then I couldn't help it, I had to do it; I hugged Draco. He cautiously hugged me back, and we just hugged for like 3 minutes.

He smelled so good, I'd missed his smell. And he was so warm. And It felt so good to be in his arms again even if he wasn't as muscular as last time I hugged him.

I missed him so much, and I couldn't help it. A single tear ran down my cheek, but I caught it before it hit Draco's sweatshirt.

We slowly pulled apart but he still had his hand on my waist and mine on his chest. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I knew I couldn't. So I just pulled the rest of the way apart and smiled at him and we both entered the compartment.

I miss him so much.

^ = Ok, I kind of forgot to tell you this little handy piece of information so I will now. Note that this only applies to my story so don't message me saying "but that's not what happens in the book" come to think of it, pretty much nothing in this story will have anything to do with the books. Ok, in my story Bethany's father was promised that his second born child would be the heir to Voldemort's throne (Bethany's brother didn't fit Voldemort's qualifications which we will find out more about later in the story, if I remember to add it that is). But when Bethany was born then it was decided that she couldn't become the heir because she was a girl, so Voldemort decided to make Lucius's son, Draco, heir to his throne... only one problem, by the time Bethany was born Draco was too old to take the potion to give him some of Voldemort's blood (again just in my story). So they had a small crisis. The resolution, Bethany and Draco would marry and their first son would drink the potion and become Voldemort's heir. But of course at the present time there is a flaw in the plan because Bethany and Draco 'hate' each other.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half Draco and I

Blaise, Draco, and I joked around and had a lot of fun, while Crabbe and Goyle just ate with those stupid looks on their faces.

"We should probably get changed, we'll be there soon," Blaise suggested, grabbing his robes. Draco and I did the same.

I walked into the girls bathroom, went into a stall and sat down. I reached into the pocket of my robes and pulled out my blade.

#What are you doing?#

*What does it look like I'm doing?*

#You don't have to do this.#

*I don't have to, but I want to.*

#So you're going to hurt yourself for no reason?#

*It's to get rid of the pain, now bugger off.*

#Whatever. I'm just in your mind so it doesn't effect me in the least bit.#

I careful rolled up my sleeve and examined my arm; it was covered in scars, some still healing. I located a place I hadn't cut yet, which was very difficult, and ran the blade over it making a line. I then started to press down on the blade as I went over the line again. A little bit of blood started to come out of the cut, but not enough. So I did it again, only this time harder, and the blood began to flow. I smiled.

But my smile quickly faded when I heard the bathroom door open and what sounded like 3 girls come in. I frantically wiped the blood off onto my shirt, and muttered a healing spell to close up the cut, but it still hurt. I started changing into my robes but as I did I over heard the girls gossiping, I recognized one of them... Pansy.

"I can't believe Draco dumped Sue for you," one of the girls said.

"Well believe it, cause he did. It's not that hard to believe. Draco and I have always had a strong connection, and now that Sue and that one bitch are out of the way he's all mine," Pansy said in her annoying voice.

I tried not to laugh. I assumed I was "that one bitch" she was referring to, and if she thought I was out of the picture, then she was shit out of luck.

I gathered up my clothes, stuck my blade in my robe pocket, and walked out of the stall. Making sure my sleeve was covering my cut, I walked over to the mirror where they were and started fiddling with my hair.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked, horrorstricken.

"Oh didn't Draco tell you? My dad made me transfer here," I replied, not looking at her in fear that I might laugh if I did.

"N-n-no, he didn't... Oh well, its to bad you wont be in our class," Pansy said with a smirk that she thought I didn't see.

"But that's the best part! I am going to be in your class. I'm so advanced that they decided to move me up to Draco and Blaise's year," I smiled to myself.

*Haha, this is fun. I'll enjoy tormenting her this year.*

"Oh..." she sighed sadly.

"Did Draco tell you that me and him are dating?" Pansy asked, smirking once more.

"Oh please, why would he want to date you when we just got back together last week?" I asked, a small smile lingering on my lips that I tried to hide, "See you girls later."

I walked out of the bathroom and just happened to run into Draco, literally.

"Took you long enough. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle got tired of waiting and went back to the compartment," he stated.

"Oh, sorry. I ran into a little trouble. Oh and by the way we are dating." I said quickly as the door to the girls' bathroom started to open.

"Uh ok..." Draco replied looking confused but for some reason he had a little smile on his lips. I didn't have time to notice it though, because I quickly entwined my fingers with his and pushed my lips against his just as Pansy and her friends walked out of the bathroom.

#WHAT ARE YOU DOING?#

*Pissing off Pansy. What does it look like?*

#Do you really need tongue to piss of Pansy?#

*What? There's no ton... Oh crap! Too intense!*

You quickly pulled apart from Draco, but still held his hand.

*Mmm, he tasted good.*

#Hasn't he always? You need to pay more attention when you're making out instead of talking to yourself.#

*Well I didn't mean for us to start making out, it just happened.*

#Uh huh. Sure it did.#

I looked over Draco's shoulder to see Pansy storming down the hall with her friends following her. I couldn't help but smirk.

I uneasily looked over at Draco to see that he was in a confused daze.

"What was that for?" he asked, as he regained his composer.

"Sorry, I needed to piss off the pug and that's the best way I knew how," I replied with a shrug.

"Oh" he said looking away for me.

*Is it just me or does he look kind of... I don't know…*

#Disappointed?#

*Yeah…*

#He probably is. I still think he cares about you.#

*No he doesn't.*

#Yes he does, as much as you do him.#

*...*

"Come on, Blaise is going to be wondering if we died," Draco stated, still holding my hand, only our fingers were no longer entwined.

"More like hoping," I replied and Draco couldn't help but smile.

The Sorting Ceramony

I stood just outside the Great hall with all the nervous little 1st years as they gossiped about a test to prove which house you belonged.

I, on the other hand, knew about the stupid hat, which was one of the advantages to having Hogwarts friends. My goal was to make the hat shout out Slytherin before it even reached my head, like it did with Draco, only sooner.

McGonagall led us into the Great Hall and we all stood in the aisle while the muggle loving head master made his speech.

My eyes started to wonder; I looked over all the tables, looking for Draco and Blaise. I finally spotted them beside Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy clinging onto Draco's arm for dear life. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Draco's attention then turned to me and he gave me a look that said "Save me!" I just smirked at him, making him glare at me and continue trying to get Pansy off of him.

"Rucker, Bethany," McGonagall called and I strutted toward the platform and took a seat on the wobbly stool, but to my surprise the hat didn't shout out Slytherin, even after it was placed on my head.

*What's wrong with this stupid thing?*

#No need for insults Miss Rucker,# a voice said, but it wasn't the usual voice in my head, instead it was a man, the hat I presumed.

*Will you hurry up and say Slytherin and get this over with?*

I glanced over at Draco who was smirking, obviously happy that I didn't beat his record.

#Hmmm, I'm not sure Slytherin would be best for you.#

*What? No, you have to put me in Slytherin. Its a family tradition.*

#I see fear in you Miss Rucker, and sadness. This cruelness is only a meek outer shell, which makes me think you'd do better in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or maybe even Gryfindor.#

*Listen here you freaky little hat, you better put me in Slytherin or I swear I'll set you on fire!*

#As you wish.#

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally called out and I walked over to sit with Blaise and Draco, a smirk playing on my lips.

*Stupid thing, trying to put me in a muggle loving house.*

#Yeah. I think it's broken,# the usual voice in my head was back (not that I was thrilled but it was better than the hat)

"Took the bloody thing long enough. Looks like you didn't beat my record, in fact, I think you set a new record 'Longest time for the hat to put a death eater in Slytherin,'" Draco mocked.

"Oh shut up! The stupid thing must be broken," I pouted crossing my arms.

"Grow up; and don't worry, I won't tell dear old dad about you almost not getting into Slytherin," Draco teased with a smirk.

"Shut up, no one likes you," I growled, only making him chuckle.

After the feast Blaise, Draco, and I walked down to the common room; and when I say walked, I mean Blaise and Draco walked, while I rode on Blaise's back. I was much to lazy to walk.

"I'm glad Pansy agreed to lead the annoying 1st years to the common room, I hate kids," Draco said.

"Me too, they are so annoying," I replied, causing Blaise to drop me, "Ow that hurt you turd," I said rubbing my butt.

"How can you two not like kids? I think they are adorable," Blaise complained.

"Oi Blaise did you get some girl knocked up?" I teased.

"No!" Blaise snapped.

"Of course not," Draco said casually, "Blaisey here is still a virgin."

Blaise turned red.

"Really you are?" I asked, "And I thought it was fun to study exotic whores. It'll be even funner to study a real live virgin," I said in an Australian accent.

"Shut up," Blaise hissed, "You're a virgin too."

"You don't know that," I replied, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Psh, yeah right. Then who did you loose it too? Draco?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"I might have. That's none of your business," I stated.

"Psh yeah, whatever," Blaise rolled his eyes and entered the common room.

"I don't see why he didn't believe you. I mean you look enough like a whore to me," Draco teased.

"Shut up," I said hitting him on the arm playfully, and we both entered the common room.


	8. Chapter 7 Mess my my eyeliner

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BOOM!

*I'm going to need a new alarm clock.*

#If you would push the off button instead of throwing it against a wall then you wouldn't.#

*It pissed me off. I was having a dream, and, wow, what a wonderful dream it was.*

#Let me guess, it was about Dra...#

*NO!*

#Yes it was.#

*Alright it was.*

#Haha, I knew it.#

*Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower.*

I slowly crawled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Damnit, Rucker. Will you keep it down? I need my beauty sleep," Pansy whined.

"Hon, I hate to be the one to tell you, but if you ever want to be even decent looking you're going to need more than just 8 hours of sleep a night," I laughed, grabbing a towel.

"Well...well... your just a...a bitch," Pansy stuttered out.

"Yep and proud of it," I answered walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I took a long shower, scrubbing every inch of my body, but I still couldn't forget my dream.

#That must have been some dream.#

*Yeah it was.*

#What was it about?#

*I'm not going to tell you!*

#Aw come on please?#

*No!*

#Come one, for the reader's sake?#

*Well since you put it that way... no.*

#Fine just leave them in suspense.#

*Fine, I think I will.*

#Are you at least going to tell us later?#

*Maybe, if you get out of my head!*

I wrapped my towel around me and stepped out of the shower, it was filled with girls, all trying to see the mirrors to put on their make up.

I managed to squeeze through and started putting on my eyeliner that is until I noticed...

"Hi. My name's Kira, what's yours?" the girl beside me said to me.

#WHAT? What did you notice?#

*Give me a minute, I'm trying to make a friend here.*

"I'm Bethany, nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand.

"I think it was so cool how you stood up to pansy this morning," she said, smiling at me.

"Why? I'm sure plenty of people try to make her life a living hell besides me," I replied simply, going back to examining the streak of blond hair framing my face.

*How did that get there? I haven't been blond for years.*

#Thank you for finally telling me something about our life!#

*You're welcome.*

#Maybe its there because you've been thinking about Draco a lot?#

*How would that affect my hair?*

#Well it turned brown after he cheated on you didn't it?#

*Yeah... oh crap, I hope he doesn't realize that*.

"No, no one has ever stood up to Pansy before, we are all afraid of her," Kira

replied.

"I don't see why, I've been tormenting Pansy since I was 13 when she tried to steal Draco away from me," I stated putting on some mascara.

"You-you mean you dated Draco? The Draco Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Oh my God. Everyone wants to date Draco but they can't," Kira replied.

*What's wrong with this girl? She's scared of Pansy and worships Draco?*

#There are some screwed up people in this world.#

*Yep, so how do I look? Do you think Draco will notice me?*

#Just so you know I'm rolling my eyes right now.#

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because last year if he wasn't with Sue then Pansy was all over him," she answered.

"Oh, well Draco and I are like best friend. I could try to hook you two up if you want."

*Omg, what are you doing? I didn't say that! Why did you make me say that?*

#To prove a point.#

"Oh really? You would?" Kira exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Yeah sure. You should come eat breakfast with us this morning."

*What point?*

#That you like Draco.#

*I do not!*

#Then you won't mind hooking him and Kira up.#

*...no*

#Good.#

"Oh that sounds great, thank you," Kira said eagerly.

"You're welcome," I sighed. I wanted to cry.

I admit it, I still have feeling for Draco. But I couldn't admit it to myself, or for that matter the voice in my head.

So it looked like I was going to hook up the man I lo... like with this Kira girl.

*I can't cry, I might mess up my eyeliner.*

Kira and I entered the great hall together. I looked down the Slytherin table and spotted Blaise.

"Hey Fag," I greeted taking a seat across from him.

"Hey whor..." Blaise stopped talking when he noticed that I had a friend with me.

"Oh, by the way, Blaise, this is Kira, I found her," I grinned as Kira sat down beside Blaise.

"Hi," Kira said sweetly

"Uh.. .hey," Blaise replied, kind of nervously.

#Ooo I think Blaisey has a crush.#

*Good... maybe he can date Kira.*

#So Draco wont?#

*No, because he's my friend and I want to see him happy.*

"Where's Mr. Ego this morning?" I asked Blaise, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Who? Oh Draco? He's busy destroying to ozone layer with hair products and kissing his reflection," Blaise stated simply.

"I heard that asshole," Draco said sitting down beside me.

"Hey queer," I welcomed Draco.

"Hey girl would couldn't lose it if she tried," Draco replied referring to last night.

"Oh, Draco this is my new friend Kira, I found her," I said pointing out Kira.

Draco did a little nod her way but didn't really put to much attention on her.

"Did the voices help you pick her out?" Draco teased.

"Actually no, but they are starting to put words in my mouth," I replied.

Draco and Blaise started laughing, but Kira just looked deeply disturbed, so Blaise had to explain it.

"Beth here is psycho, she has a voice in her head that argues with her and sounds surprising like Whoopi Goldburg. We think it's from watching to much television" Blaise told Kira.

#I do?#

*Yeah, you do.*

"Oh, Buttercup, by the way, thanks for telling Pansy that we are dating. She told Sue and now she's pissed," Draco stated.

"Yay! My life long goal to piss of Sue has been achieved," I replied happily.

*Haha, maybe they will break up now.*

#Why does he call you Buttercup?#

*Because when I was 5 he gave me some buttercups and we soon learned that I'm highly allergic to them.*

#Oh#

"What's with your hair?" Draco asked, finally noticing the blond streak.

"Oh, just though I'd try something different," I stated, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, cool. I always did like you better as a blond. You should change it all back to blond," Draco replied coolly.

"Yeah well that might come sooner than we think.," I mumbled to myself.

"Huh?" Draco replied, obviously not hearing me.

"Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry I meant to say that to the voices," I grinned.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you change your hair color to brown?" Blaise asked.

I glared at him, he knew good and well my hair darkened when I was depressed, but Draco didn't.

" I already told you," I hissed, trying to unclench my teeth.

"You never told me," Draco stated.

"Oh wait, I remember. You're hair darkens when you're sad," Blaise stated.

*What is he doing?*

#I told him too.#

*You traitor.*

"I didn't know that," Draco stated, "What's cheered you up to make your hair change colors then?"

"Uh... I don't know," I replied nervously.

"Hmm that's interesting," Draco said.

A boy walked up to Draco, "Malfoy, prefect meeting up front, we need to start handing out schedules," the boy said.

"Ok," Draco replied and the boy walked off.

"I'll be right back guys," Draco said, standing up and walking up to the front of the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 8 I missed you

I looked over my schedule. I had 4 classes the first semester and here's how it went.

1. Potions: Draco

2. Care of Mythical Creatures: Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Kira

3. History of magic: Blaise and Pansy

4. Herbology: Kira and Pansy

Yep thats right folks, three classes with Pansy.

#That really sucks.#

*Yep.*

I walked into the potions classroom and sat at an empty table in the back. I looked around the class room but didn't see Draco yet so I saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to myself.

*I'm bored.*

#Draco not here yet?#

*No*

#Maybe he stood you up#

%Oh please this is a class not a date%

*Eek, who are you?*

#This is Bob. He's visiting. Say hi Bob.#

%Hi Bob.%

*Great, the voice in my head is having company over, wait, voice that sounds like Whoopi Goldburg, you never told me what your name is.*

#I'm not a voice, I'm your sanity, and my name is Flow.#

*If you're my sanity then who is Bob?*

%I'm Flints sanity.%

*Then what's Flint doing without you?*

%Fucking the brains out of Sue.%

*Ha I knew she was a whore. Go over to Draco's head and tell him about this.*

%I can't%

*Why not?*

#Draco doesn't have voices?#

*You said you weren't voices you were my sanity.*

%That's off the point.%

*Why doesn't Draco have voices?*

%Because he doesn't watch enough television.%

*Hmm then we need to get Draco into the couch potato mood.*

#Speaking of Draco, he's here.#

*Yay!*

Draco slowly walked into the classroom and was instantly surrounded by a group of people. They were all asking him questions, and telling him stuff, like a celebrity. I sat there and waited for Draco to get away from the crowd and come sit with me, but he didn't. Instead Crabbe and Goyle pushed away the crowd and Draco went over and sat with them.

*He didn't sit with me.*

#That sucks.#

*I feel... hurt.*

#I'm sorry.#

*What's was with all those people.*

%Draco's pretty much famous around here.%

#When he's not being the star seeker for the team then he's pushing the girls off of him.#

*That doesn't seem to leave any room for me.*

Snape swiftly walked into the classroom. "Good morning 7th years, welcome to advanced potions. Our first order of business will be to assign seats," and with that Snape pulled out at long roll of parchment and everyone groaned.

I waited for him to call my name. Finally he got to the back row, "Harry Potter, Bethany Rucker, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."

"What? Professor, I don't want to sit by that mud-blood!" Draco argued.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you sit down in your assigned seat before I have to give you a detention" Snape replied.

I sat down in the back and Draco sat beside me, but I turned away from him. I was mad, how dare he not sit with me.

"Hey Butter.." he started but I put my finger up in front of his face motioning him not to talk.

"I don't want to talk to you right now thank you very much," I replied snobbishly.

"What? Why?" Draco asked with that cute little confused look on his face. It took every fiber of my body to stay mad at him with that look.

"I'm new here, and have no friends in this class. I thought you would sit with me, since you're my only friend in this class but did you? No. You went and sat with those two goons of yours," I snapped.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry. I didn't see you, really. I was to busy trying to get away from that damn crowd," he sighed.

*Aw, I can't stay mad at him.*

"I'll forgive you if you give me a hug," I said with a puppy dog face.

"Oh no I can't do that, Snape would never allow sappiness in his class," Draco teased, but he did hug me. We pulled apart but he left his arm around my shoulders.

"Today we will be making the Red Death Potion," Snape announced, "Can anyone tell me what the red death potion is?"

The girl beside Draco immediately raised her hand and started waving it around.

"Does anyone know the answer? Anyone at all?" Snape asked, ingoring the girl.

"Do you know the answer Miss Smarty Pants?" Draco whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Then raise your bloody hand and out stage Granger," Draco hissed.

I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes Miss uh..." Snape said.

"Rucker" I finished.

"Ah, yes Miss. Rucker. What is the Red Death Potion?" he asked.

"It's a ancient abortion tonic, but it's said to be deadly to any who drink it," I stated.

"That's correct," Snape announced, "5 points to Gryffindor."

"Thanks for letting me embarrass myself like that. Now everyone is going think I'm smart," I whispered to Draco.

"As they should, you are a very bright girl Buttercup. Let those below you know that," Draco replied. I looked away from him so he wouldn't see me blush, but as a did I caught sight of his arm that was around me, his sleeve had rolled itself up and I could see that his wrist was covered in scars, even more than mine. The one that caught my attention was one that appeared to be very recent. I looked deep, and infected.

*Has Draco been cutting himself?*

#Looks like it, and he's not as sanitary about it as you it appears.#

*Why has he been cutting himself?*

#How should I know?#

%Probably because he loves you but knows he can never be with you.%

*What?*

%Yeah, he told Flint that we wanted to be with you but he screwed up so bad that he knew you'd never take him back.%

#Shhh, you weren't suppose to tell her that.#

%My bad?%

*Wait you knew and you didn't tell me?*

#I told you he liked you but it's against the official rules of the voices to tell you about conversations you didn't hear.#

*You're kidding me? There's a rule book for the voices in people's heads?*

%Yep.%

*I am soo insane.*

"What? I have to work with Granger?" Draco yelled as he stood up.

*Whats his problem this time?*

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, now sit down and get to work or I'll send you to the Head Master," Snape snapped.

Draco sat back down and pouted for a minute.

"Oh grow up," I teased.

"You have to work with the boy who lived" Draco stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," Draco said still pouting.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a brown haired boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Today was going to be a long day.

I sat in the Great Hall that evening poking my dinner. It was just Kira and I, Draco and Blaise were at Quidditch practice.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kira asked in a concerned tone.

"Not really, I think I'm coming down with something. I'm going to go ahead up to bed," I lied.

I felt fine, the problem was a couldn't stop think about Draco's cuts and what Bob said.

*Oh God, now I'm referring to the voices by name... Aren't you two going to say anything?*

*Hmm, maybe they died*

Did Draco really want me back? And if he did why was he dating Sue? Was it really because he thought I would never take him back? And would that make him feel like he'd lost all hope, but that's dumb to cut yourself, he couldn't possibly care so much about me that he would want to cut himself because he couldn't be with me. The only reason I cut myself is because...

*…because I love him so much and can't be with him. I am so stupid, how could I not have seen what was right before my eyes?*

I reached the common room and went upstairs to the dorm. I lay there in bed until all the girls came up and went to bed, then I snuck back down to the common room.

It was vacant, just how I wanted it to be. I sat down on the couch and just watched the fire burn for a while.

I was so deep in thought that it startled me when the common room door flew open. I looked over at the doorway to see a sopping wet Draco walk in.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked when he noticed me.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Here you're getting the couch all wet, stand up and take off your robe," I commanded pulling out my wand.

"Now Beth, you need to control yourself, I'd be happy to get into bed with you if you ask nicely," Draco teased standing up and taking off his robe.

I muttered a drying spell and he was soon as dry as me.

He sat back down on the couch and tried to put his arm around me but I quickly grabbed it.

It was the arm with the large cut on it. I looked at it intently as he tried to pull his arm back.

"Will you stop freaking wiggling," I snapped, "When did you do this?"

"Oh I got that today during practice," Draco lied.

"You liar, it was there today in potions," I hissed.

"My cuts are none of your business now give me back my arm," Draco snapped trying to pull his arm back.

"Hush up I'm going to help you," I stated gently.

"Ha, you can't help me, you don't even understand," Draco replied.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, pulling up my sleeve and showing him my cuts, "I cut myself too Draco, see?"

"What? Why do you cut yourself?" Draco asked as I rolled my sleeves back down.

"The same reason you do," I replied examining his arm again. I pulled out my wand and muttered a healing spell and his cut immediately looked better.

"What do you know about why I cut myself?" Draco asked, taking his arm back.

"I know more than you think I do," I replied simply.

"Psh like what?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"Well for one thing, I know at this exact second in time your girlfriend is in Flints bed, and let me tell you, they aren't sleeping," I snapped.

"Yeah, well even I knew that," Draco sighed, crossing his arms.

"If you know she's cheating on you then why do you date her?" I said turning his face toward me so he was looking me in the eyes. He didn't answer.

"I said, if you know she's cheating on you then why do you date her?" I said a bit more strictly.

"Because I know I can't get you back, ok?" Draco practically yelled, I was pissing him off, and I wasn't meaning to.

We just stared at each other for a second, me ready to cry because all these years of suffering had been for nothing, and him glaring at me, pissed that I was interrogating him. He then started to stand up to walk upstairs, but I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back down.

"What's your prob..." Draco began to ask but I interrupted him, with my lips.

I felt his anger instantly melt away and he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. And for once, I felt like I was where I was supposed to be. I felt happy.

We slowly pulled apart and just stared at each other for a moment, still holding each other. I wanted to kiss him again, and apparently he did to cause we both leaned in and did it again. The first kiss was sweet and innocent, but the second one was filled with passion and lust that had been hidden for so many years.

He pulled me closer and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth and let him in. Our tongues dances like they were in a ballet. It felt so right. He laid me down on the couch and I started playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

After about 10 minutes I pulled away, out of breath, and he slowly sat up, bringing me with him.

#Ooo someone's being a bad girl, making out with other people's boyfriends.#

*What are you talking about? That bitch stole him from me. He's mine and Sue can kiss my ass.*

#That a girl.#

"Beth?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Are you talking to the voices in your head again?" Draco mocked.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have people to talk to 24/7," I replied.

"What are they saying now?" he asked.

"They said Sue's a whore and that she should go to hell," I said with a smile, making Draco chuckle.

"I agree with the voices on that," he replied.,"But we should probably get to bed, we have to save our energy for tomorrow in evil potions."

"What energy, I'm completely wore out," I said laying my head on his chest.

"Oh you poor baby, I think you'll survive," he teased.

"I don't know, I might die of heart attack," I complained.

"Oh that would be such a terribly loss," Draco said sarcastically, causing me to hit him in the chest.

"You punch like a girl," Draco laughed.

"Thanks, punch a little harder and you can too," I replied.

"No thanks, I might hurt someone if I had your strength...like a fly," he mocked.

"Shut up, no one likes you."

"Apparently you do since you just totally snogged me," Draco smirked.

"What are you to morons doing up this late?" Blaise asked, walking down the steps rubbing his eyes.

"Making fun of your fat ass," I joked.

"Jeez, thanks." Blaise replied sitting down in one of the chairs. "What's with the closeness?"

"Miss Psycho here was cold, and since my robe is wet this is the only way I knew to warm her up" Draco replied smoothly.

"I think I'll head on up to bed," I stated to mainly Draco since Blaise had pretty much zoned out.

"I'll walk you up stairs," Draco replied and followed me up the stairs. We got to the door of the girls dorm and I turned around to face him.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," he said, pulling me into a hug.

We pulled apart a couple of inches and I gave him a peck on the lips. We let go of each other and I turned around and opened the door.

"Buttercup?" Draco asked, catching my attention before I entered the dorms.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning around to face him once more.

"I've missed you," I said with a small smile on his lips.

"I've missed you too Draco," I replied returning a smile and with that we went our separate ways.


	10. Chapter 9 Betrothement

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I looked over at my clock to see that it wasn't there.

*Oh crap, I forgot about that, I hope I'm not late*

I got out of bed and noticed that all the beds were empty. I spotted a clock, it was 7:45, they stop serving breakfast at 8.

*There's no way I'm going to class without breakfast*

#Its your own fault from breaking that alarm clock#

%I wonder why Kira didn't wake you up?%

#Bob you suck at giving subtle hints#

*Huh?*

%All I'm saying is honey, you better get down to that Great Hall quick%

I didn't bother taking a shower instead I used a cleaning spell and dried my hair after putting on make up.

7:52

By this time I was practically sprinting to the Great Hall.

*Besides breakfast, why am I in a hurry?*

%Just trust me%

I got to the Great Hall and walked in. I looked around for my friends and spotted Draco's platinum head of hair.

*Wait? Platnium? Why did he die his hair back*

I managed to squeeze into the seat beside Blaise, across from Draco, and diagonal to Kira, who was sitting awfully close to Draco and appeared to be hitting on him. Draco didn't look to happy about it though.

*That little traitor, he's mine*

#You said you'd hook them up#

*No you did!*

"Why are these girls here?" I asked pretaining to the flock of girls bunched in around us.

"They like Draco's hair," Blaise said trying to hold back a chuckle. "And yours is nice too."

"What?" I asked, trying to find a mirror in my purse.

"Haven't you looked in a mirror this morning?" Draco asked with a smirk.

I finally found a mirror to see that one side of my hair was is blonde as Draco's and the other side was dark brown as usual. I almost screamed.

"Oh My God What Happened To My Hair!" I squeaked as I examined it. I looked over at Blaise to see that he was smirking.

"What did you do?" I asked him with a glare.

"I didn't do anything," he said still smirking, "but I'm pretty sure I know why you guys' hair changed colors, and if I'm right then you two have been very bad."

"Nice hair loser." Pansy said as she came up behind Draco.

"Oh you like it? I was trying to get it to look as bad as yours but then I realized that it wasn't possible," I replied, giving her s sickly sweet smile. She sneered at me before she walked away.

Just then we heard screeching and hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall. Blaise, Kira, and I didn't get any letters, but Draco got one.

"Who's it from?" I asked leaning over the table to take a look at the envelope.

"Uh its from my father. I think I'll open it later," Draco stated nervous.

"Oh nonsense, I'll read it," I said snatching the letter out of Dracos hands and he desperately tried to get it back. I tore open the envelope and started to read it.

Dear Son,

I am writing to inform you of the deal I just made with Mr. Johnson (Sue's dad). We have agreed that it would be best for our financial status if you and Sue would marry. So we have betrothed the two of you.

I looked up from the letter at Draco. He looked sad, and guilty, like he already knew what the letter was going to say.

The letter continued:

Mr. Johnson and myself have made a deal with Voldemort, and Miss. Rucker is no longer an heir to his throne, instead Sue is. The two of you shall be wed this summer and your heir shall be Voldemorts heir.

Your Father,

Lucius

*Can I die now*

#Sure#

I neatly folded up the letter and set it down on the table. I gathered up my stuff and walked out of the Great Hall. Ignoring the calls from my friends.

I got a good ways down the hall before Draco finally caught up to me.

"Beth, wait," he started, out of breath as he grabbed my arm.

"No! Why should I wait for you!" I said, the tears building up in my eyes.

"You knew about this! And yet you still made out with me! You made me think we were going to get back together, but yet you played me like a fool! Again! I"M SICK OF IT!" I yelled pulling my arm out of his grasp and running down the hall. He didn't follow me.

I went into one of the stalls of the girls bathroom and sat down and cried until I thought I would throw up.

*How could he do this to me?*

#I don't know hun#

*You! SHUT UP! You got me into this mess!*

#But I...#

*I'll cut my head off to get rid of you if you don't shut up!*

#...#

I pulled the blade out of my pocket, and sliced my wrist right across my veins. This time wasn't just from fun, this time it was for real.

The blood started pouring out of my wrist. I shed a few more tears before I passed out... My mascara didn't stand a chance.


	11. Chapter 10 Thank God for enemies

**Draco's Point of View**

I sat in the common room playing solitaire on Beth's laptop. That annoying friend of Buttercup's sat across from me.

Blaise was out searching for Beth. I wanted to go but Blaise and I both knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to me.

The Betrothment wasn't really my fault, I mean I can't really control what my father wants, but I probably should have told her he was considering it before I made out with her. But I couldn't help it; I mean she just kissed me. It's hard to control yourself when the most beautiful girl ever, inside and out, kisses you.

I wish father hadn't set up this stupid betrothment, but hey, it was my fault for giving him the idea. I mean after all I am dating the whore. But I'm dating her for a dumb reason, I don't want her, I just didn't think I could get Bethany back. If I knew she still had feelings for me then I would've gotten back with her a long time ago.

Or would I? No, come to think of it, I wouldn't have. I'd be too afraid of hurting her again. I don't know why I cheated on her with Sue. I don't even like Sue. I guess it was because Sue was so fast to throw herself at me. I was so stupid, I gave up the one girl in the world who didn't want me for my money, for a whore that was just using me.

Two guys on the Quidditch team, Daniel and George, came down from the dorms.

"Hey man, what's with the long face?" Daniel asked walking over towards me.

"It doesn't concern you," I snapped. I didn't want to talk about this with them.

"Someone needs to get laid," Daniel whispered to George, but I didn't care.

"Come on man, let's sneak out to a bar. We'll buy you a beer and a lap dance." George said with a smirk.

"No, I don't feel like it," I sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to win my solitaire game.

"Aw come on man, come and have some fun with us. Live al ittle," Daniel said.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here," I replied starting a new game. These guys were really starting to annoy me.

"Come on, you know you want to," George said trying to pull me out of my chair.

"I said no, back off!" I practically shouted. I just lost the one girl I care about for the second time... eh, third time, I didn't want to go partying.

"Like I said, dude needs to get laid," Daniel said to George as they walked off.

"What was that?" I asked standing up. We were about to get into it.

"I said you need to get laid dude," Daniel said coming back over to me.

"Listen here. I could get laid, with a snap of my fingers, by any girl in this school. But that doesn't mean I need to get laid every time I'm cranky. Just because you get pissed off every few months cause you can't get laid doesn't mean I'm like that!" I shouted.

"Is that all?" Daniel asked glaring at me.

"No, You're off the team," I stated with a smirk.

"What? You cant do that!" he protested.

"Yes I can. In fact, I just did."

"You can't find anyone to replace me, we've already had try outs," he complained.

"Just watch me... that's all" I replied and he stormed off.

I sat back down.

*Hmm, he's right. I won't be able to find anyone to replace him... unless... I think I've got an idea*

#That's it? You're just going to leave me hanging?#

*Eek who are you?*

#I'm the voice in Bethany's head#

*Omg, you are real... Wait, why are you in my head?*

#Cause I have no where to go, I can't live in Bethany's head anymore.#

*Why?*

#Because she's...#

That voice was interrupted when Blaise ran into the common room out of breath. I didn't pay any mind to him though; if he didn't have Buttercup with him then I didn't want to talk.

*She's what? Hello? Are you there voice? Don't just leave me hanging*

"Draco... Theres something your going to want to know about..." Blaise started, trying to get his breath back.

"Will it cheer me up?" I asked solemnly.

"No but..." Blaise starts but I interrupted him. "Then I don't want to hear it."

"But Draco..."

"No, I don't want anymore bad news," I practically yelled.

"Fine then be that way" Blaise said before turning his attention to Kira, "Kira, we need to get down to the hospital wing right away."

"Why?" Kira asked with a concerned tone.

"Because Beth is in a coma," Blaise said grabbing his jacket.

"WHAT?" I asked, standing up, knocking Beth's laptop into the floor.

"They found Beth in a bathroom passed out. She slit her wrist and they aren't sure if she's going to make it," Blaise said frantically.

"Damnit man why didn't you tell me?" I asked rushing out of the common room.

"I tried to but you didn't want to hear it," Blaise complained as he followed me.

As we rushed to the hospital wing my mind began to wonder. I had always been able to save Bethany when she was in trouble, but would I be able to this time. Was I too late to provide any help?

*I should have followed her, I shouldn't have let her just run off, this is all my fault*

I knew I couldn't save her this time.

**FLASHBACK**

Buttercup had just ran out of my room in tears.

*What have I done?*

I quickly ran to her room but she had locked her door.

"Alohamora."

It didn't work.

I quickly ran out back and grabbed my broom, maybe I could reach her through her window.

I looked up and saw her standing on the balcony. She dropped something sparkly into the lake then fell to her knees.

*I can't go up there, not after what I did... No I have too, I need to calm her down, explain myself.*

I mounted my broom and kicked off, but just as I did I heard a strange cracking noise. Suddenly part of the balcony collapsed and Bethany went with it.

I flew as fast as I could to catch her, and managed to grab her wrist just before she hit the water.

1 hour later

I waited outside Bethany's hospital room. I had broken her wrist catching her, but at least I managed to save her.

I overheard Mr. Rucker and my father talking not to far away.

"The girl is mental, she tried to commit suicide," father said to Beth's dad.

"I agree. I thought I raised her well, but if she's going to go try to kill herself over a little thing like a boy then it appears I don't know my daughter as well as I thought," Mr. Rucker replied.

At this I had to intercede, "If she had been trying to kill herself then the railing wouldn't have came with her."

"Quiet boy this doesn't concern you," my father said, pushing me away.

"I am still willing to continue with this betrothment, if you are," Father stated to Mr. Rucker.

"I am sorry Lucius, but I couldn't do that to my daughter. I want her to marry someone who will be loyal to her," Mr. Rucker replied.

"I understand. My sons actions were very immature and dishonorable," Father replied glaring at me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We finally made it to the hospital wing. All the beds were empty, except one. I quickly ran over to Bethany's side.

She looked so pale; it was hard to believe she was still alive. She had a breathing tube and a heart monitor that seemed to beep incredibly slowly.

Her left wrist was all wrapped up but you could still see all the scars up and down bother her arms .I noticed that you could just see her dark mark on her arm and made haste to cover it up with the blanket. I knew she'd be expelled for it. That is, if she survived.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Aren't they going to do anything? Why isn't anyone helping her? Are they just going to let her lay here and die?" I practically yelled.

"Draco, they've done all they can do," Blaise said sadly.

"That's not enough!" I snapped.

"Draco what's the point of even trying to help her, this is her second attempt. If they did end up saving her, who's to say she wouldn't try it again," Blaise said solemnly.

"That's bullshit man. You here that? Bullshit! She didn't try to kill herself the first time; that was a result of poor workmanship. I know; I was there!" I hissed. How dare he say that? How dare he.

"Alright dude, chill. Why does it matter to you anyways? You're engaged to Sue, remember?" Blaise stated.

"No, I'm betrothed, there's a difference. Engagement is something you want, betrothment is against your will," I sighed.

"Well I don't see why it matters. I mean after all you are dating Sue," Blaise replied.

"I don't want that either," I mumbled.

"So you don't want to be with Sue. Well dude you have been for the past 2 years," Blaise asked.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now. Right now we should be focusing on Beth," I said laying my hand on hers and quickly wiping away the tear running down my cheek before anyone saw it.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps coming our directions. Madame Pomfrey walked by us with a tray, Granger hot on her trail.

"But Madame Pomfrey, isn't there something else we could do, like try to inject more blood?" Granger asked frantically.

"I'm doing everything I can, Miss Granger. Now will you please have a seat I know what I'm doing," Madame Pomfrey snapped as she mixed up some potions. Granger sighed but reluctantly sat down beside Pothead and Weasel.

*I didn't even notice they were there*

"What are they doing here" I whispered to Blaise.

"Oh didn't you know?" Blaise replied.

**Hermione's Point of View**

"Oh please you two, just wait out here for a minute," I said as I walked into the girls bathroom.

I walked over to the sink and started washing my hands. I rinsed them off and was started to walk over to the paper towel holder when I slipped on a wet spot on the floor.

I stood up and brushed myself off then looked down to see what I slipped on. It was a puddle of red liquid; I reached down and touched it. It was blood.

I shuttered and stood back up to see where it came from. It was then I noticed a stream of blood coming from one of the stalls. My heart skipped a beat.

I slowly walked over to the door of the stall. I hesitated to open it, anticipating what I might find on the other side. I slowly pushed to door open and couldn't help but gasp.

I girl lay on the floor, her wrist slit. She was covered in blood and a blade lay beside her. I noticed she was wearing Slytherin robes; she looked familiar. Then it hit me; she was the girl in potions that was friends with Malfoy. I remembered because Harry wouldn't stop complaining about having to work with a Slytherin.

I felt her neck for a pulse, and felt a slow faint one. She was still alive.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and got Harry and Ron to come in, which might I add took a lot of effort.

They were quick to help. I wrapped a cloth tight around her wrist and Harry and Ron carried her down to the hospital wing.

**Back to Draco's POV**

"You mean that if it weren't for those three muggle lovers then Bethany might already be dead?" I asked. It was hard to believe that my enemies had saved her.

"Yep" Blaise replied, "It's amazing how helpful enemies can be."


	12. Chapter 11 Fake Buttercups

****Still Draco's POV****

**I sat in a chair beside Bethany's hospital bed, the same chair I'd been sitting him for the past 2 week. **

**I hadn't slept much or eaten much, but I couldn't. I was to worried about Buttercup. I don't even know why I care. I'm a Malfoy, I'm not suppose to care.**

**What was wrong with me. Why did I suddenly care about her? I didn't love her when we were engaged, and I didn't love her that one night either... **

***Or did I?* **

**#What one night?# **

***Nothing* **

**#Grrr, why do you people do this to me. You're as bad as Bethany# **

***Well I'm sorry but I don't like giving personal information to voices in Beth's head... What did Bethany not tell you about?* **

**#Well if she would have told me then I'd know... something about a great dream she had about you# **

***Hmm, great dream about me... let me think... there could be so many...* **

**#Stop smirking# **

***How did you know I was smirking* **

**#I know everything# **

***Uou don't know what the dream was about* **

**#Neither do you#**

***I think I do* **

**#Do tell#**

***Nah I don't think I will* **

**#Come on please...# **

***Well I will tell you that what Blaise and Beth were arguing about was true* **

**#Huh?# **

***Bethany isn't a virgin* **

**#She isn't?# **

***Nope* **

**#Who'd she loose it to?# **

***Who do you think* **

**#When did this happen?#**

***Probably before she invented you* **

**#Well you have to tell me some details, cause it wasn't in her diary# **

***What diary* **

**#She kept a diary while you two were dating, the last entry was the night you two broke up... but she never mentioned losing her virginity# **

***Hmm, I'd like to get a hold of this diary* **

**#I can help you if you tell me# **

***Alright fine, but you didn't hear it for me* **

**#Aren't you the only one who knows about this besides Beth?# **

***Yep* **

**#Then who'd I hear it from?# **

***No one, you didn't hear it at all* **

**#Fine# **

***Now as I was saying... You're wrong to look for it in her diary cause that leaves off after we broke up... We didn't do it until a year after we broke up* **

****Flashback in Draco's POV** **

**...**

****End flashback****

***Come to think of it, this flashback would be better in Buttercup's Point of view***

**#Ah come on!#**

**She can probably elaborate a little bit better too. Like why we didn't get back together**

**#Why didn't you?#**

***She didn't want to***

**#Why?#**

***... that I don't know***

**Blaise and Kira walked into the Hostipal Wing.**

**"Hey Draco, you should come outside with us. You need to get up and get out," Kira said, sounding enthusiastic about nature...she reminded me of Flint.**

**I don't really like Kira all that much, she kind of annoys me. Not as much as Pansy, but she still annoys me. I think she has a thing for me or something.**

***Wait who am I kidding? Of course she has a thing for me, I'm Draco Malfoy***

**#You're ego is showing#**

**"Nah, I think I'll stay here," I said, gazing down at Buttercup. She looked so peaceful, but at the same time frightening... I don't mean by her appearance, it's just when ever a look at her it scares me to death that she might not wake up.**

**"Aw, come on man. You haven't left that chair in two weeks, I'm starting to think that its a new bodily growth," Blaise said with a smile, but I could tell he was worried too. I knew how close him and Beth were, they were almost like brother and sister. Around the mansion if you saw one without the other then either one had died or they were play a prank on you and the one who saw was the distraction.**

**"I know, but what if she woke up, if only for a moment, and I missed it?" I replied.**

**Blaise sighed, "Yeah, but you've got to draw the line somewhere. It's already been two weeks, after a week the chances of someone in a coma waking up are slim. I miss her too but you don't see me sulking around like a... are those... fake buttercups?"**

**I glanced over and the plastic buttercups on Beth's bedside table, "Yeah, I thought it'd be a nice gesture since Beth loves buttercups but can't be near them. So I got her fake ones so not only can she be around them without sneezing but she never has to water them and they will last forever."**

**"That's brilliant," Blaise smiled as he examined the flowers.**

**"Oh Blaise, look, people are piling up leafs," Kira said pointing out the window, "let go jump in them."**

**"You going to be ok man?" Blaise asked me looking concerned.**

**"Yeah I'll be fine," I sighed.**

**"Ok then, see you around," Blaise replied as Kira grabbed his arm and they both walked out.**

**I looked down at Buttercup, she looked so tranquil. I wish I knew what she was thinking.**

**The bridesmaids got to the end of the isle and got in position.**

**The organist began to play the wedding march and everyone stood.**

**You looked up the isle at Draco, he looked so good in his tux.**

**You felt the tears start to build up in your eyes.**

**It was all so perfect, except for one little detail...**

**I slowly opened up my eyes only to shut them again as I was blinded by the light.**

***I must be in heaven, that's why it's so bright...***

**I used all my might to open my eyes; I wanted to see heaven. But what I saw wasn't heaven.**

**I saw two rows of white beds, one which I was in. This couldn't be heaven; it looked like a hospital. Then it hit me... I didn't make it, the evil people of earth must have saved me.**

***grrr***

**"Oh my God, Bethany you're awake!" I heard someone say and then someone embraced me in a tight hug. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, the last person I wanted to see.**


	13. Chapter 12 Virginity and Quittage

I sat on the stairs with my head in my hands. Blaise had fainted and he had been sent to the hospital about an hour ago. Flint went with him but father wouldn't let me go, I think he wants to keep me locked in this house my whole life. The doctors think Blaise fainted because of low blood sugar and is probably diabetic so I shouldn't be to concerned. I was lonely though, I missed the bloke already and I didn't even have Flint to entertain me.

"Hey," Draco said as he sat down beside me smiling.

"Hey," I said trying to smile back.

"Are you okay?" He asked and he sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Where's your girlfriend?" Draco usually couldn't say two words to me before Sue pulled him away. I figured that this rare instance was probably due too the fact that she was shopping or, possibly, Draco had locked her in a closet... I hoped it was the later.

I smirked at the thought of Sue screaming her lungs out in a closet and no one to save her.

Draco flinched at the word 'girlfriend', "I think she's shoe shopping."

I frowned; my wish hadn't come true. Now the only curse I could wish upon Sue was that she'd get horrible blisters from her new shoes.

"Oh," I replied with a sigh.

Draco looked off into space for a minute or two, like he was pondering something, "Hey Beth? I never really got to talk to you about that one night... and I'd really like the chance to explain myself." he said hesitantly.

"Draco, that was a whole year ago. Don't worry about it, I've pretty much forgotten about all that," I replied solemnly.

That was all a lie, I hadn't forgotten about it. In fact, I thought about it everyday for the past year, it never left my mind.

"Butter... I mean Beth. I'm truly sorry, I made a big mistake and I know I hurt you. I wish I could undo what was done that night," Draco said looking me in the eyes with deep sorrow. I didn't believe him though, he didn't care about my feelings he just cared about getting into my pants.

I woke up the next morning with a pair of strong arms around me. I lifted my head from Draco's chest and looked up at his face, he was fast asleep.

I had lost my virginity that night and I don't know why I let it happen. A million thoughts ran through my head. Draco didn't care about me, he had just used me and I knew it. But why did I let myself get taken advantage of?

I ran my hand through my dirty blond hair. I couldn't understand it.

I felt Draco stir beside me and I looked back over at him.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Draco said with a smile looking into my light blue gray eyes.

"Cut the crap Malfoy and get out of my bed," I snapped as I got out of bed and started putting my clothes back on.

"What did I do this time?" He asked looking offended.

"You used me Malfoy and I want you out!" I yelled, I was so mad that I couldn't control myself. I had willing slept with Draco, but I didn't know why.

"But Buttercup..." Draco started looked hurt and for a moment I actually wanted to forget my anger and fall into his arms but my pride wouldn't let me.

"Just get out," I said this time more softly as I buttoned up my wrinkled shirt.

He got out of bed and put his pants on, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, "I guess this would be a bad time to ask you out." he sighed.

I froze for a minute. I wasn't expecting that. "Yeah that's really polite Draco, ask a girl out after you find out she's better in bed than your girlfriend." I said glaring at him.

"Well you are better than she is, I won't deny that. But I'm not asking you out because of that. I've never forgiven myself for cheating on you and I kick myself everyday for letting you go. I'm miserable without you Buttercup." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

I quickly broke eye contact, "Just please leave," I said wiping away a tear before he could see it.

He hung his head but slowly walked out closing the door behind him.

1 month later

I leaned over that toilet and spilled my insides. This has been happening every morning for about a week and I feared the worst.

A little house elf name Mindle slowly walked through my open bedroom door as a started brushing my teeth.

"Uh... Excuse me Miss, but Lord Voltemort has sent for everyone of the household to join him for breakfast this morning and would like for Miss Bethany to come down at nine," Mindle said shyly.

"Ok, thank you Mindle." I said smiling at him and he just blushed and scurried away.

I finished brushing my teeth and headed down to breakfast. The only time Voltemort called a group breakfast was when he had something important to discuss. I walked into the Dinning Room and took a seat between Blaise and Flint. I looked across the table and noticed Draco sitting across from me, Sue by his side. He didn't look at me though; he hadn't for the past month.

We were served our breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast and the table ate in silence all except of the head of the table, where Father and Lucius sat on either sides of Voltemort. I didn't eat anything though; I just poked at my eggs.

Voltemort suddenly stood up, "I have an announcement to make, I will be throwing a ball on Christmas Eve here at the mansion, where I will be marking some of my new followers and punishing some traitors. By next Christmas I would like to announce which two of you teenagers will be producing the heir to my throne, so I do suggest that all of this is worked out by this time next year or else. That is all I have to say, you may all be excused." He finished looking at me and Draco, we were the problems after all. Without us he has no heir so we needed to get along and if not then he would have to find another pair to appoint as his heir producers.

As we all walked out of the dinning room, I quickly hurried up to talk to my father.

"Father, I was hoping maybe I could go to Diagon Ally today, I need some new clothes," I lied, I really wanted to go so I could get a pregnancy test to find out if I was cursed or not.

*Please let it just be cancer*

"That's fine with me, as long as you are escorted by someone," he rep'ied.

"Ohhh, but Daddy... Draco, Flint, Blaise, and Sue can go to Diagon Ally by themselves. I'm 15 years old, you have to give me some freedom," I protested.

He thought about it for a few moments and finally nodded his head indicating I could. He handed me a bag of money, "Don't buy out the stores"

I would have been excited about getting a little bit more freedom but I was too nervous.

I walked into the fireplace and grabbed some flew powder, "DIAGON ALLY!"

I sat in my room staring at the two pink lines, reviewing my options. I couldn't tell anyone. They'd force me to marry Draco and I didn't want to be stuck with him my whole life just because of one night; we'd both be miserable. I had no way to terminate, because of my over bearing father. The best option I could come up with was just to ignore it. Not the best plan, I'll admit, but it's the only thing I could think to do.

After that I didn't eat hardly anything, and what I did eat I threw up. Now I wasn't trying to miscarry, although if I did it'd probably be the best thing for me, but if I started gaining weight I knew my father would kill me. I figured this way at least my baby had a chance... a slim one but still a chance none the less. If it could just be born, maybe some stable couple could adopt it.

My dad did eventually find out when I was 6 months along; he found the hidden test, and he punched me in the stomach, causing me to miscarry. He, of course, had figured that just some everyday Joe had knocked me up, things might have been different if he had only known it was Draco's baby, but he didn't let me explain.

He told all my friends that I had gone to the Bahamas for a vacation. I wished I had been in the Bahamas. I was in the hospital for a week because of damages done by him, and the rest of that month I was in a home for troubled youth. This friendly little home is where that annoying little voice started talking to me. I got her to leave for awhile, after I got back home around my friends but she refused to stay gone forever. That's when I first started cutting myself.

End Of Flashback:

That was from when I was 15, a year after me and Draco broke up. I had almost forgotten about it. I don't know why it suddenly came back to me, but I knew one thing, it took everything I had not to cry. That had only been a few months ago.

"Bethany? What's wrong."

I suddenly snapped back into reality to notice that Draco was still by my side.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I just got out of a coma dumbass." I snapped. I didn't want to talk to him, not now not ever. He was Sue's, and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"Damnit Bethany! I've been sitting by your bed for two bloody weeks, neglecting my own needs, just hoping that you wake up, and this is how you treat me?! Well you know what, just screw you, you can be all by yourself next time you try to kill yourself!" He practically shouted and stormed out.

*What's his problem*

#Well for starters, he hasn't eaten, slept, or gone to class in two week cause he was too worried about you#

*Damnit, not even a coma can get rid of you! And what do you mean?*

#That boy has been sitting by your bed for weeks worrying about you#

*He... he has?*

#Seriously? It took you three times to get it?#

*God, I feel awful*

#What was that flashback about? How come you never told me about all that?#

*Cause I don't like to think about it, it's to painful*

#How come you didn't tell Draco about it?#

*Cause... I didn't want to admit that I needed his help*

#That's a real good answer#

*Shut up*

"Oh my God! Beth! You're awake!" Blasie yelled. lunging at me.

"It's nice too see you too Blaise" I gasped, trying to get my breath back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked suddenly scared.

I slightly laughed, "No Blaise, you're good," and he looked relieved.

"What was up with Draco? I just passed him in the hallway and he was really pissed."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about him. That was my fault, I'd better go talk to him," I said pulling out my I.V. and all the other things attached to me.

"Is that really safe?" Blasie asked looking nervous. Blaise never did like hospitals.

"Who cares, I've got to go talk to Draco," I said climbing out of bed and putting my school uniform back on. It was stained with blood but I didn't care I'd wash it later.

I ran out of the hospital wing and looked around.

*If I were Draco... where would I go when I'm pissed? Of course, the Quitage Pitch*

I started walking off in a random direction.

#Do you have any idea where the Quitage Pitch is?#

*Not a clue, do you?*

#Nope#

I found some doors leading outside and opened them. The most obvious place to put a quitage pitch was outside I supposed, but then again the castle was so big that they probably had an indoor one somewhere.

The chilly October breeze hit may face and felt good against my skin.

*Which direction shall we go?*

#Who knows#

*Hmm, Eeny Meany Miney Mo...*

#You're pathetic#

*Well do you know which way to go?*

#I'd try right#

I walked right, all the way around the Castle and I finally found the Quittage Pitch.

*Should've went left*

I approached the pitch and saw Draco high up in the sky on his broom.

I walked out onto the field and started shouting up at him, he finally noticed me and landed.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said.

"Yeah well whatever, I don't care that you yelled at me I just figured you'd be a little bit more grateful," he replied glaring at me.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know what all you had done," I said looking down at my feet; his gaze was too much for me to handle.

"You didn't kind of figure it out when I just happened to be right there by your side when you woke up?" He asked, a little bit softer, but I could tell he was still mad.

"No," I said shyly.

He rolled his eyes, "Well I guess you're forgiven since that annoying voice is out of my head and back in yours." He said smirking slightly. I couldn't help but giggle; Draco must have been going crazy having to put up with that annoying little voice.

"Hey Draco?" I asked more seriously, "Why did you stay with me when I was in the hospital?"

He sighed and looked me in the eye, "Because I was afraid of you waking up and me not being there."

*Awwwwww*

I slowly leaned forward and placed my lips in his. He kissed me back and put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

His kiss was filled with passion, and I sensed that he had missed me. We slowly pulled apart and I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, but to my surprise they were full of sorrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows.

*You're not supposed to be sad after you kiss someone*

"Its just... you'll never be mine again. I'm stuck with Sue forever all because of my stupid mistake," he sighed.

I leaned in and gave him another quick peck on the lips. I knew he was upset about this whole situation... I felt the same way, hence the attempted suicide.

He then got a look as if the little light bulb had lit up in his head. "Hey are you still good at riding a broom?"

"What? I've never been good at riding a broom, I've only flown one once and that was years ago." I replied with a confused look on my face.

"I know, but you were pretty damn good at it," he said picking up his broom, "Come on, lets see if you still got it."

"Hell no," I yelled, I was still scared of heights and I had just gotten out of the hospital, I was still kind of wobbly.

"Come on, I'll help you. I really need a new Chaser," Draco said mumbling the last part.

"Ha, I knew there was a catch! I'm not playing for a team! Are you insane? Yeah lets send the little emo girl out on a broom to get murdered in a Quittage match," I replied.

"Aw come on. The Slytherin Team is the only team that plays dirty, and they usually don't try to kill there own players... well except Flint when he get drunk but he's not even here anymore and even if he was here and drunk he won't try to kill you because then he couldn't get in your pants." Draco replied.

"Flint is my friend and I am insulted that you think he just wants to get in my pants," I said, Draco just raised his eyebrow in a 'yeah right' sort of way but he dropped the subject.

"Come on Buttercup, it'll be fun. Just get on a broom again, if you don't like it then I won't press the matter any father," he said handing me his broom.

Well turns out I liked it, so now I'm on the Quittage Team. I have no idea where I'm going to get a broom yet but I guess I'll just have to take that up with Mr. Ego.


	14. Chapter 13 Where's the key?

#Wake up you lazy bum!#

"Arg," I moaned as a rolled over covering my head with my pillow trying to block out the voice.

#I'm in your head stupid, you can't block me out with a pillow#

*Ugh, go away*

I crawled out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom.

Most of the girls were already in there getting ready. I walked up to a sink and started brushing my teeth until a noticed...

#Don't you dare leave me hanging again#

*I'm almost out of toothpaste*

#... is that what you noticed?#

*No*

#Then what did you notice?!#

I rinsed and hurried over to my bed.

I threw off all the sheets but it wasn't there.

#What wasn't there?!#

*My locket*

#You have a locket?*

*Yes! Now shut up and help me look*

#I'm a voice, not a search squad#

I ran down stairs, still in my pajamas, and dug through the couches trying to find it.

"What are you doing? Have you finally lost your blood mind?" I looked over my shoulder to see Draco leaning up against the wall looking at me with an amused grin.

"I'm trying to find my locket," I replied as a pulled the cushions off one of the couch.

"You have a locket?" Draco asked as he started to help me look.

"Yes, it's only been on my neck for 10 years. I think you should remember it since you're the one who got it for me," I said, and as I did I could tell the light bulb went on in his head as it does on occasion... a very rare occasion but still an occasion none the less.

"Oh I thought this old thing looked familiar," Draco said as he pulled a gold locket out of his pocket,"Good thing I picked it up."

"Where did you find it?" I asked as he handed it back to me.

"Out on the Quidditch field. I'm surprised you've kept that old thing all those years, I don't even think I still have the key."

**FLASHBACK**

Little Bethany sat on her front porch staring longingly at the buttercup field. She loved buttercups so much but she could never pick or smell them because of her allergy.

"Hey Bethy, whatcha doing?" The little blond haired boy who lived next door asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked over at her best friend Draco Malfoy. He had just turned 7 and was always bragging about it since she was only 5. He had fine light blond hair that sparkled in the sun, light blue eyes surrounded by short brown eyelashes, and a cute snaggle tooth smile.

Bethany had always had a little crush on him. He was always somewhat mean to her though.

Beth looked back over at the buttercups, "Oh, just wishing a could smell them." She said with a sigh.

"You know tomorrow is Valentimes day don't you?" Draco asked as he changed the subject.

"Yeah... and its pronounce Valentines, not Valentimes you knucklehead." Bethany said as she playfully pushed him.

"What ever... so, uh, do you have a Valentine?" Draco asked, kind of nervously but Bethany didn't notice.

"Yes, my daddy," she replied with a smile.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean like a boyfriend kind of Valentine," Draco said, annoyed by her simple mind.

"Oh... well no," Bethany replied looking down at her shoes.

Cinderella married Prince Charming, Pocahontas found John Smith, and Sleeping Beauty had Prince Phillip, so why didn't Bethany have a Valentine? She couldn't understand it. All those girls couldn't have been too much older than her.

"Oh really?" Draco said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow so I gots plenty of time," Bethany said with a hopeful grin.

"Bethany sweety, time to come in for dinner," Bethany's mom said as she opened up her front door. "Oh, hello there Draco."

"Hi Mrs. Rucker," Draco said turning his attention back to Bethany. "See you tomorrow Bethany"

"Bye Draco," Bethany replied as she went to go inside.

"I hope you find that Valentine that you're looking for," Draco said as Beth was about go inside. She smiled at him and closed the door

%The Next Morning.%

"Good morning Bethany. I haven't seen you in a few days. Draco's up in his room, you can head on up there," Narcissa said as she let Bethany in.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Bethany replied and headed upstairs to Draco's room.

Draco was sitting on his bedroom floor with his back facing the door.

"Hi Draco," Bethany said as she walked through his door.

He quickly pushed what he was playing with under his bed and looked at Beth nervously, "Hey Beth"

"Whatcha doing?" Bethany asked trying to look under Draco's bed.

"Oh nothing" Draco replied as he stood up in front of his bed.

"What's under your bed?" Beth asked as she bent over.

"Nothing," Draco repied nervously, bending over as well, blocking Beth's view.

"Oh then you wouldn't mind me looking under it," Bethany said quickly as she made a quick dash past Draco and under his bed.

"Bethy don't!" Draco said desperately as he tried to stop her but he didn't manage to do so because she emerged from under his bed hold a little black box with a red bow.

"What's this?" Bethany asked as she shook the box trying to find out what it was.

"I was afraid to give it to you because I didn't know if you'd like it," Draco replied looking down at his shoes and blushing.

"This is for me?" Bethany asked as she examined the box. "What is it?"

"Open it dumby and you'll find out," Draco replied.

Beth stuck her tongue out at him and opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket. It had two half heart shaped doors that opened and closed like a wardrobe, in the middle of the two doors was a tiny lock with the shape of flower petals surrounding it.

Bethany tried to open it but couldn't so she searched the box for the key, it wasn't there.

"I can't find the key," Bethany said as she turned the box upside down and shook it, making sure she hadn't over looked it.

"Of course you can't, because I have it," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Well then fork it over," Beth said as she stood up and held out her hand.

"No way, I hid it so you'll never ever find it. I put some stuff in there that I don't want you to see until the right moment," Draco said, taking pride in knowing something Beth didn't.

"That's not fair," Bethany pouted.

"Life's not fair sweetheart...So did you ever find a Valentine?" Draco asked nervously.

"No Draco, I didn't find a 'Valentime,'" Bethany replied making fun of his previous mispronunciation. "So go ahead and rub it in my face."

"Will you be my Valentine?" Draco asked looking down at his shoes.

Bethany looked up at Draco, shocked. She hadn't expected that at all, she expect him to tease her about not having a Valentine.

"Is that a no?" Draco asked sadly at her silence.

"Yes.. I mean no..I mean no, that's not a no..I mean, yes.. I do want to be your valentine," Bethany stuttered out still in shock at Draco's actions.

Draco smiled widely and kissed Bethany on the cheek.

Bethany smiled back and kissed Draco sweetly on the lips.

"I love you Buttercup," Draco said.

"I love you too Draco" Bethany smiled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't have lost the key. I need it to find out what's inside," I practically screamed as Draco tried to remember where it might be.

"Oh wait a remember now," Draco said finally remembering.

"Where is it?" I asked eagerly hoping to find out it's location.

"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Cause it's been ten years and I've had many thoughts about just breaking it open," I replied.

"Alright, I'll show you where it is," Draco said.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at a ring on his middle left finger, it was silver, and had a serpent engraved on it.

"Estamgia," Draco said and the serpent opened up its mouth and a small gold key floated up out of its mouth. Draco grabbed the key and held it up in front of my face.

I went to grab it but he quickly pulled it away.

"Are you kidding, I'm not letting you have it," Draco said with a smirk.

"And why not?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Because its not the right moment ye,t" Draco said with a satisfied grin.

"Alright then, I'll just get a mallet and break it open."

"That might be kind of hard since its unbreakable," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Arg! I'm going to go upstairs and get ready cause you're pissing me off," I said, starting up the stairs.

"Fine. Well when you're done PMSing then I would appreciate your company for breakfast!" Draco yelled after me.

"Fine!" I yelled back down and I slammed the door to the girls dormitories.

#Did he just ask you for an in-school date while he was fighting with you?#

*Want's an in-school date?*

#A date in school... duh#

*You're such a loser*


	15. Chapter 14 Poor Little Birdy

**FAST-FORWARD** (Some time in December)

I sat in the Great Hall with Kira. Blaise and Draco hadn't managed to make it downstairs yet, the lazy bums were probably still in bed.

Draco and I had gotten pretty serious over the past couple of months. No one knew anything about it though, although Blaise had some suspensions. Draco and I both were aware that when summer came we would never be able to be together again so we were making the most of this short time we had left.

There was a large commotion just outside the Great Hall and all the 7th year Slytherin guys entered.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and looked around the table, I hadn't noticed they were all missing.

Blaise sat down across from me, beside Kira, and Draco sat beside me, across from Blaise. They both looked rather sleepy, and Draco's hair was hanging over his eyes while Blaise's was a spiky mess.

"I don't even want to know," I said putting my hand up as Draco was about to explain.

"I don't think I want to either," Kira agreed.

"Suit yourself, but it was bloody brilliant," Blaise said with a yawn.

"Really? The best explanation I could come up with was an all night group orgy, which is a very disturbing thought," I replied. "But fine, go ahead and explain since you're both dying to."

"Ok, last night there was this annoying 2 headed pigeon outside our window," Blaise began, "And it chirped all night long. So Draco tried throwing some spells at it to chase the bloody thing off, but apparently it can reflect spells."

"Wait, you tried to kill the poor thing?" I asked looking at Draco in anger. I was a major animal lover.

"No I was just trying to scare the stupid thing off. Although half way through the night I did want to kill it," he said through clenched teeth. He was obviously still annoyed about not getting much sleep.

"Which is why we had Flint over-night owl us his dad's shot gun," Blaise continued, "And this morning we all went outside to where that bird was and..."

"And I shot its bloody bird brains out," Draco finished with a satisfied smirk, causing me to punch him in the arm.

"What did I do?!" Draco growled.

"You didn't have to kill it! If it was so annoying then you could have just had Dumbledore take care of it..." I changed my tone to a whisper, "Or you could have just come to my room and slept there."

Draco's suddenly got this weird look on his face, obviously he had not considered that as an option.

"I didn't know I could do that," he whispered back with a smirk.

"Well now you do," I replied as I stood up.

"I'll see you guys later," I said turning me attention back to Blaise and Kira, and picked up my stuff and left the Great Hall.

Not two minutes after I left the Great Hall a heard someone behind me and I was forcefully pushed against the wall.

I smirked, "Couldn't control yourself could you Draco?"

He glared at me, "No one likes a smartass, Buttercup."

"Obviously you do since you have one pushed up against a wall," I said and my smirk got even wider.

"That's my smirk you little thief," Draco said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" I said. We were so close our noses were touching.

"I guess I'm just going to have to steal it back," he replied huskily and he pressed his lips against mine.

I passionately kissed him back. He pinned both of my hands above my head and started kissing my neck.

"Draco, someone might see," I said with a slight moan.

"Let them... see... I... don't... care... anymore," Draco replied in between kisses.

"Dracoooo..." I half moaned half whined.

"What's all this then?"

Draco and I froze and looked over to where the foreign voice came from. There stood Blaise with his arms folded and a goofy grin on his face.

I let out a sigh of relief and Draco removed himself from me.

"Holy crap, Blaise you scared me to death," I said clutching my chest.

He let out a chuckle, "I knew it. I knew something was going on between you two. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because if anyone finds out we're both death. I'm betrothed remember?" Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That thought made me sad. Draco was betrothed, I had forgotten about that momentarily.

"You still could have told your best friend," Blaise said messing up my hair.

I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey we better be getting to class, I'll see you later Blaise," I said picking my backpack up.

"I'm going to stay here for a minute and talk to Blaise. Snape won't mind if I'm late." Draco replied. We both had potions next.

"Ok," I said and was about to walk away but he put his arm around my waist and kissed me. I weakly kissed him back and pulled away. He gave me a weird look; he noticed that something was wrong but he wasn't going to say anything about it front of Blaise. I gave Blaise a nod goodbye and headed towards the potions classroom.

**Draco's POV**

Bethany weakly kissed me back and walked off.

*What's that all about?*

#What's what about?#

*What are you doing back? Shouldn't you be in Beth's head?*

#I'm annoying her, she told me to come bug you#

*Well how sweet of her. Bugger off*

"So how long has you and Beth been back together?" Blaise asked as he leaned up against the wall.

"Um about two or three months," I replied with a shrug.

"So you're going to hurt her again?" he asked casually.

"No!" I said sternly.

"Well, yeah you are..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Has it escaped your mind that you are getting married this summer?" he continued. "You think she's happy about that? You're marrying another woman! If you thought she was upset when you had Sue give you a blow job, wait until you marry her."

*Hadn't thought about that*

#That's because you're an idiot#

*Well it's not like I can do anything about it*

"Well I can't do anything about that. Father is forcing me to marry Sue," I sighed.

"Why don't you just refuse?" Blaise asked.

*He's so stupid*

"Yeah ok, and after that maybe I can refuse to die when he hits with the killing curse!" I practically yelled, "I've already let embarrassed him by breaking off one engagement. He's never let me break off another one."

**Back to Beth's POV**

"You're late Miss Rucker," Snape said as I walked into his class.

"Sorry," I replied as I walked past him to my seat.

"Well don't let it happen again."

*Psh, whatever. What's he going to do if it does happen again?*

I sat down and pulled out my quill and notepad.

"Today we will be making..." Snape was interrupted by Draco walking into the classroom. "You're late Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry professor." Draco replied as he took a seat beside me.

"As I was saying," Snape continued, "Today we will be making a lust potion."

"Oh God." I heard Draco mumble as he put his head in his hands. I knew just as well as he did how this was going to turn out.

"Is there something you'd like to say Mr. Malfoy?" Snape hissed.

"Uh, no professor," Draco sighed.

"Then your comments inside your head," Snape replied, "Now this potion is also known as the true love potion because it will only affect you if you're in love."

"Good thing we're not in love," I whispered to Draco.

Draco looked at me as if to say, "You've got to be kidding me."

*What's with that look? He doesn't love me, and I don't love him*

#Draco's thinking it so I'm just saying it... You're kidding right?#

*No*

#You're telling me you don't love Draco?#

*No, I don't love him... I mean I like him but I don't think I love him*

#You tried to kill yourself over him twice and you're trying to tell me that you don't love him?#

*It was only once and it would be very foolish for me to love him because it'll just make it harder when he gets married. Besides, we are more like friends with benefits anyways. It's not like we go on dates or anything, we just snog in the hallways.*

Snape wrote the instructions on the board and Harry and I got started.

Harry and I usually worked in silence, but occasionally we had short conversations. He didn't really like talking to me because I'm a Slytherin and apparently more than half of all Slytherins are death eater, or so I've heard *smirks*.

He only reason I didn't talk to him was because he was my leader's moral enemy. Plus Draco always nags me when I talk to Harry. Now I don't let Draco order me around but he's rather annoying at times and I like to avoid having to put up with him.

"So...What's up?" Harry asked awkwardly as we worked on the potion.

"Oh...um, not much. You?" I asked just as awkwardly.

"Not much." He replied and we went back to silence.

"You stupid mublood, you cut my bloody finger!" Draco yelled as he stood up holding his finger.

"It's not my fault! You put you finger under my blade!" Granger yelled back at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what is going on?!" Snape boomed approaching the both of them.

"She bloody cut me!" Draco growled.

"I did not! He reached under the knife when I was cutting," Hermione hissed.

"Lets see it then," Snape said.

Draco let go of his finger and his hand was covered in blood. I had to look away and I freaking cut myself often.

"I need someone to take Mr. Malfoy down to the hospital wing," Snape said after examining Draco's finger. He waiting a few seconds for someone to volunteer and no one did. "Oh, don't everyone get up at once."

"I'll take him." I sighed and dragged Draco out of the class.

"Thanks for being so quick to help me," Draco griped as we walked down the hall.

"Well I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to try out that potion," I replied crossing my arms.

"What?! Why?" Draco asked, shocked. "I intentionally put my finger under Granger's knife to get out of it."

"Because I needed to win the argument with the voice in my head. And you're a dumbass. Who shoves their finger under a knife?" I complained. "It's not like the stupid potion would affect us anyway."

"You're arguing with the voice now? About what? And what do you mean it wouldn't affect us?" Draco asked.

"Yes I'm arguing with the annoying voice. I'm trying to prove to it that we're not in love, which we aren't so therefore the potion wouldn't have affected us," I replied.

Draco looked kind of hurt at my statement but he quickly hid it, "You...you don't love me?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, of course not. It's not like you love me either," I replied, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah... Well what if I did huh?" he asked with a glare. "Just never mind, I'll escort myself to the hospital wing." And with that he stormed down the hall leaving me standing there in shock.

*Did he just say he loves me?*


	16. Chapter 15 Got Any Condoms?

"Good morning Sunshine," Blaise said as I groggily sat down for breakfast.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, I had a lot on my mind.

I groaned to acknowledge his existence and grabbed a piece of toast. Draco was sitting beside me but he was going out of his way not to look at me, and I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring him as well.

Blaise seemed to have noticed this, "Aw, first lovers quarrel?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco growled, glaring at him.

"Fine... Oh Buttercup, you got a letter. I took the liberty of opening it for you," Blaise said changing the subject and handing me my letter.

"Thanks Blaise," I replied, "Who's it from?"

"Flint," Blaise replied.

Draco snorted, "He's trying to get in your pants again."

"Shut up Draco!" I growled, snatching the letter from Blaise and reading it.

"Flint's coming to visit!" I squealed as a read his letter but my tone soon dropped, "...and he's bringing Sue."

I heard a loud frustrated sigh come from Draco who still wasn't looking at me.

"He's bringing that bitch? Well at least we can look forward to a cat fight between Pansy and Sue," Blaise said the last part with a grin.

I started to smirk then realized they'd probably drag me into the fight too.

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was already 10:25, potions started in 5 minutes.

"Crap," I said shoving the last bite of my toast down my throat, grabbed my stuff, "I'm going to be late, see you later Blaise," and rushed out of the Great Hall.

*Damnit, I'll never get there in time*

"Hey Beth, wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I slowed down so the person could catch up, but not by much.

"I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind," they shouted, unable to catch up.

I came to an abrupt stop and turned around to see who had the nerve to make me late. I saw Draco about 15 feet away from me catching his breath from trying to catch up with me.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I looked at my watch. It was 10:30.

*I hate being late*

"I want to talk to you," he replied as he got closer to me.

"Can't we do this later?" I asked as I glanced behind me, the potions classroom was just down the hall.

#What's your hurry?#

*I was trying to avoid him*

"No, I need to talk to you now," he said leaning up against the wall and giving me a stern look.

I sighed, "Alright, but make it quick."

"I'll take me good sweet time. I need to get out what I need to say and you're going to stand here and listen to me," he snapped.

I sighed as I sat my backpack down; I had I feeling I was going to be there for a while.

"Ok, over the short period you've been at Hogwarts you have sent me false signals, told me off, made out with me, tried to kill yourself, practically dated me, and then told me you didn't love me. Now you've gone back and forth, up and down, and every which way with your emotions and mine and I'm sick of it. I don't know what you want! You keep sending me these signals and then blowing me off. I need to know what you want and how you feel about me," Draco finished with a sigh.

"Well, uh, you see, that's the problem... I don't know how I feel about you or what I want," I practically whispered.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "How does that not surprise me?! You never know what you want!" he practically yelled.

"Well I can't help it, you're too confusing!" I yelled back, "And how the hell can I figure any of it out with you getting married?"

"I'm confusing?! Look at you! You're like a bloody one woman circus!" He screamed at me.

*That face fell and I looked away from him. His expression softened and he stepped closer to me.

Draco reached out to touch my face, "Beth... I..."

"What's going on out here?!" Professor McGonagal interrupted as she came out of her classroom to see what all the noise was about.

"Sorry professor, we were just talking," Draco replied as I pulled away from his hand. I looked up at him and he was sorrowfully. He didn't mean what he said, I know that, but it still hurt.

"We'll you two had better head off to class now before I decide to deduct house points," McGonagal hissed and we hurried down the hall to potions.

*This is all his fault*

"Ah Miss Rucker, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you two finally join us," Snape said sarcastically as we both entered his class twenty minutes late.

"Now as I was saying..." Snape started but he was interrupted again.

"Professor, I was only five minutes late and you gave me detention. How come they didn't get in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Because they know not to remind me of their tardiness. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Now I suggest you shut your trap," Snape hissed.

"Now like I've been trying to say, today we will be testing the lust potion we made yesterday," Snape announced with a smirk. He enjoyed tormenting us way too much.

*What?! Didn't we do that yesterday?*

"But professor, why didn't we test it yesterday?" Draco asked.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, if you would have been here then you would have heard me say that the potion has to sit for 24 hours before the dragon fang is added. Then it becomes active," Snape replied with a grin, of course he wasn't going start the torture without me and Draco.

Everyone went up and got their cauldrons of potion and dragon fang.

Harry poured some powered fang into our cauldron and it started bubbling and turned from green to purple.

"Drink up everyone." Snape announced with a smirk as he handed out cups.

I hesitantly took a sip of the potion. It tasted horrible. I looked over at Draco who was staring back at me. He looked cautiously at the potion and reluctantly took a drink. He started gagging.

"That's bloody awful," he moaned.

"Alright everybody, you have to drink the entire glass in order for the potion to affect you. And if you don't drink it then you fail," Snape stated.

I sighed and gulped the disgusting potion down. I suddenly got a horrible headache. I clutched my head in pain and my eyes started to water from the increasing pain. I struggled to open my eyes a little and looked over at Draco, he seemed to be going through the same thing. I strained to glance around the room. Some other people seemed to be going through pain as well, but some people weren't even going through pain at all they were just sitting there looking confused.

I suddenly felt the pain slowly subsiding and it soon went away all together. I let out I sigh of relief. I looked over at Draco to see if he was okay but when I saw him I felt I weird feeling, like I suddenly forgot how to breathe. He slowly looked up and me with his icy blue eyes and I could tell the same thing had happened to him.

*Oh god he's so beautiful*

#Wow that lust potion really did work#

*Yeah that's it. The potion is doing this to me*

#Haha, you can't blame the potion. It only increases what's already there#

*Yeah whatever*

Before I knew what was happening, Draco crashed his lips into mine. I immediately responded and he forced his tongue into my mouth.

I heard Snape yelling at people in the background but I couldn't make any sense of what he was saying. I felt myself being lifted up and my back came in contact with a cold hard surface. I opened my eyes to see what had happened and found that I was laying on a row of desks and Draco in the process of climbing on top of me, his lips never leaving mine.

*Wow the potion must have affected him more than it did me*

#Yeah, better keep an eye on him or before you know it you'll be having sex in Snape's class#

*Eww*

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Rucker, control yourselves! " I heard Snape yell in the background as Draco tried to put his hand up my shirt, the other one making its way up my thigh, "Mr. Longbottom, get off Miss Lovegood!"

Obviously Snape hadn't anticipated these results, so getting sick of watching all his horny students, he finally yelled, "Class dismissed! All of you out of my sight!"

It took Draco a few minutes to register what Snape had said. He reluctantly parted his lips from mine and looked down at me, "Your room or mine?"

"Pansy isn't in yours" I replied.

"Don't be so certain of that."

"Alright my room but if she's in there instead then I'm blaming you."

"Lets run, we'll get there sooner," Draco grinned as he climbed off me and helped me up.

*I wonder how we were able to have a civilized conversation*

#It's as miracle#

We got up to my room and the minute we closed the door Draco pushed me up against the wall and started roughly kissing my neck.

*Mmm that feels nice*

#You two aren't going to shag are you?#

*Well duh, of course we are*

#Remember last time#

*Oh crap*

I pulled my lips away from Draco only to realize how far we had gotten whilst I was having a nice little chat with the voice in my head. We were already lying in bed, Draco on top, and I was down to my bra and panties while Draco only had on his boxer.

"Why did you stop?" Draco asked in confusion.

"You do have condoms right?" I asked kind of awkwardly, I had never had to ask that question before.

"Yeah, but we don't need them. Those are for one night stands when I don't know where the girl has been," Draco replied trying to kiss me again but I turned the other cheek.

*Well that's always fun to hear when you are about to sleep with someone...*

"Draco I'm serious. I'd feel safer if we used a condom," I said this time more sternly.

"Do you think I have an std or something? Cause I keep myself protected," Draco said slightly offended.

"No, I just don't want to get pregnant."

He paused for a second, slightly baffled.

"Aren't you on the pill?" He asked.

"Because I have such a glaring need for it," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh," Draco replied looking away.

He reached over into his pants, which were now on the floor and pulled out a condom.

*Should I be more concerned that he carries some with him?*

#Maybe he's just planning ahead in case he has to try a lust potion?#

"Happy now?" he asked after putting it on.

"Yes, thank you," I replied smiling at him.

*He's so obedient*

#Yeah when he wants something#

"Now where were we?" Draco asked with a smirk and pulled me into another passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 16 This isn't an orgy

(This part does start out with a sex scene, but that is where it leaves off in part 15. So if you don't like sex then you can just skip down to the part that says Blaise's pov... if not then enjoy)

Draco crashed his lips into mine. I felt him reach around me to unfasten my bra.

As soon as he got it off I mustered up my strength and flipped him over so I was straddling him, taking him by surprise.

He smirked wildly and pulled me down to his face to kiss me again. I felt something hard against my thigh making me smile to myself.

Not breaking the kiss I ran my hands down his neck, his chest, and his stomach. He ran his fingers down my spine making me moan slightly then flipped us over again, pinning my hands above my head.

I felt him slide my panties off then I heard his boxers land on the floor.

"I want you," he whispered huskily into my ear making pleasant shivers run down my spine.

"Then have me," I whispered, while I kissed and bit his neck.

I felt him enter me and I let out a groan of pleasure and slight pain due to his size.

He softly kissed my lips and then trailed down my neck to my collarbone. He paused there for a minute to nibble at my skin.

"Mmm, Draco stop teasing me," I pleaded making his smirk spread.

He slowly started pumping in and out making me moan loudly in pleasure.

He quickly covered my mouth, "Shh do you want the whole dorm to hear you and get a professor in here? Now I know its hard to control yourself around me but do try."

I stuck my tongue out at him but squeezed my legs tighter around him to let him know I wanted more.

He must have too cause he started pumping in and out again only this time harder and faster.

It was all I could do not to scream so to try to contain myself I started sucking and biting the skin on his neck, giving him a rather large hickey.

But after awhile I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed and moaned as he collapsed on top of me, out of breath.

He kissed my neck gently and rolled off of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest while he gently stroked me hair until I fell asleep.

The next morning...

**Blaise's Point Of View**

"Blaise! What's up man!" I heard a male voice boom and felt someone slap me on the back. I immediately turned, ready to kick their ass when panic hit.

"Flint! Man how are you?!" I exclaimed as I embraced one of my best friends in a man hug. But I however was not happy to see him like he was me. I waved at Sue behind him.

No, how can one be excited when one of his friends is about to be in over his head. A friend who's fiancé just showed up. A friend who did not sleep in his own bed last night and has yet to be found.

This was not good.

"Where's Draco?" Sue asked, suspiciously. She was bound to be suspicious though, her fiancé had been staying with his ex-fiance.

"I uh… haven't seen him," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Well then come on Flint. Let's go find him," she stated, smirking at me, like she already knew something. Did she? "I want to surprise him."

No, she couldn't have.

I quickly followed them as they headed towards the Slytherin common room.

"Uh… maybe I should go get him, he's probably still asleep," I stalled nervously as we entered the common room.

"No I think I'll get him, I've missed him," she said sweetly, a fake smile growing on her face.

Maybe she doesn't know…

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, you know how he is about getting all prettied up first," I panicked as I followed her and Flint up the starts to the boys' dormitories.

"He'll get over it," she replied, no longer friendly.

She carefully slipped into the boys' dorms and headed straight for the door that said "Draco Malfoy, Prefect"

There was no hiding the outraged look on her face when she opened the door to find his bed empty.

"I bet he went to breakfast already, we must have just missed him," I stated, hoping… no praying that they would buy it.

"He wishes," she growled as she stormed out towards the girls' dormitories.

Draco, please don't be in there

**Back to Buttercup's Point Of View**

"Good morning beautiful," I heard Draco whisper into my ear.

"Morning," I yawned. I stretched and felt his strong arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Hey Buttercup?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"I love you," he breathed, his warm breath hitting my neck.

"Hmm," I sighed happily, "I love you too."

I felt a smile stretch across his face. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

*I really do, I love him*

#Told ya#

*Hmmhmm*

#lol guess sex really does put you in a better mood#

But my post sex high was quickly diminished.

"Draco! What's all this about! How could you!" I heard a familiar voice scream as the door flew open and slammed against the wall.

*Haha, am I the only one that finds it ironic that those are the exact same word that I used when I caught Draco with Sue?*

But the situation was not the same, for Sue was angry and I had just been hurt.

I looked over at Draco and noticed he didn't have the upset expression in his eyes he had had that night. His eyes were emotionless.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Get out of here, this isn't an orgy," he hissed at Sue.

"What in God's name are you talking about?! I'm your fiancé!" she yelled.

"Well not for long, I'm owling my dad today and telling him the engagement is off, and I don't care what he says. I've had enough of you and your games. Don't you think I know you're sleeping with Flint?" he yelled, his face turning red.

Suddenly Sue's furious expression turned to me, "You!"

She suddenly went to lunge at me, but Blaise held her back, "Not while I'm here."

He pushed her back and stood in her way, "And I can surely say that if while you are here, if you lay a manicured little nail on her, you will have both of us to deal with," he stated, tilting his head toward Draco.

"You will pay for this," she hissed at Draco and I, pointing one of her long, shaky fingers at us; and with that she stormed out of the dorms.

We all turned to Flint wearily; unaware of whose side he was actually on. But he just smirked at me, an odd smirk that made me shiver, and then he walked out.

"Your dad is going to kill you," Blaise stated to Draco.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," he sighed, "Now please leave so I can put some clothes on."


	18. Chapter 17 Bitches and Balls

Well Draco did contact his father, which probably wasn't a great idea on Draco's part because the wedding was still on. The only thing the letter accomplished was getting Draco a few more scars, courtesy of his loving father.

It didn't help me out much either, seeing as a was the "harlot" that Draco had cheated on Sue with, I got a good beating from my father as well. But that wasn't the worst part…

"Dear Bethany,

I have discussed it with the Dark Lord and Mr. Flint's and we have come to the decision to betroth you to Marcus. Since I cannot keep you in your place, maybe he can.

Signed,

Your Father"

"What?!" I screeched, making half of the great hall turn and stare at me. "Is he out of his mind?!"

"What is it?" Draco asked hoarsely.

I wordlessly handed the note to him. He reached out with his sprained wrapped wrist and grabbed it from you, reading it emotionlessly.

I examined him as he read it. His sprained wrist wasn't the worst of his injuries. If you were to lift up his shirt, you would see the large bruise on his side where he has a few broken ribs. He had a large, healing gash under his left eye and a bruise on his chin. Injuries Madam Pomfrey could probably heal instantly, but he refused to go unless his injuries were more serious, so she didn't grow too suspicious.

He looked awful. But even when he was all banged up, he was still gorgeous.

You watched as the shock in his eyes turned to rage as he crumpled up the letter with his good hand and glared at his plate in front of him.

"Well that's just bloody fan-fucking-tastic," he growled.

"I can't marry Flint, he's like my big brother," I sighed.

"Like a big perverted, rape you if he got you alone brother," Draco hissed and your light remark.

"Will you come off it? Flint does not want in my pants, he's my friend," I replied, rolling my eyes at his immaturity.

"They want you to marry Flint?" Blaise's eyes were bulging in shock; he obviously hadn't been paying attention. Although I didn't see how he could, he had been to busy swapping spit with Kira.

"No the don't want me to Blaise," I replied, and he looked relieved, "They are making me."

"Oh… well that sucks," he looked sadly between me and Draco.

"And you'll be next of they have anything to say about it," I hissed, I was not in a good mood. Especially since Blaise got to be with whomever he wanted to be with.

Blaise looked worried for a second but quickly shook it off and went back to making out with Kira.

***At least she's leaving Draco alone now***

Draco and I walked solemnly to potions class.

Not much happened today though. Professor Snape had us make a simple tongue-changing potion. A few people's blew up but me and Harry managed to complete it without difficulties and laughed at each other when it made my voice deeper than most guys' and his higher than a 1st year girl who just sucked in helium.

"So you and Draco broke up?" Harry asked casually, noticing that Draco and I hadn't said a word to each other.

"Kinda, I guess," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," he replied, genuinely sympathetic.

"Eh, it's not big deal," I smiled weakly at him to try to get him to drop the subject.

"So I take it you don't have a date to the Christmas Ball then do you?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"No, I guess I don't," I replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh… well then I was kind of wondering if..." he started, "You'd like to go with me?"

***Oh no***

#What are you going to say?#

***I don't know***

"Uhhh…" I nervously glanced over my shoulder at Draco. He didn't seem to have heard.

***Wooosh***

#Good thing, he might have beaten the living crap out of Potter#

"Harry I really would like to but I don't think I'm going to go to the dance, thanks for asking me though," I replied, smiling kindly at him.

"Oh well, that's ok," he replied, looking away from me.

"Harry I'm…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Please don't. It's fine… Cho already asked me anyways, I just felt bad cause Draco dumped you," he stated, his face red.

Snape then dismissed the class and he was out the door before I was even out of my seat.

***I feel bad for him but I can't very well go to a dance with my leader's worst enemy, and why the hell does he think Draco dumped me?***

"Draco?" I asked suspiciously, as he was about to stand to leave.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you telling people that you dumped me?" I asked.

"Well I had to keep my dignity somehow didn't I? Couldn't let people get the wrong impression," he smirked.

My blood began to boil and I would swear my face turned bright red, "Oh and what about my dignity huh? Is that just something you stepped in with your shinny shoes?"

"Well now I guess it is, isn't it…" he replied more to himself, and with a smirk he walked out of the classroom. I was livid.

*What an ass. So now what? Last week he's shagging me, but now that I'm betrothed to Flint we can't even be friends?*

Charms passed by rather uneventfully. People kept looking at me; I ignored them. Blaise kept looking at me with pity; he was harder to ignore.

I can't remember the rest of the day; it was all a blur. Except for the part where I got in a fight with Pansy in herbology. Slung her around by her hair for saying that Draco deserved better. I got detention but I didn't really give a damn.

Soon it was the evening of the Christmas Ball. I didn't want to go but Kira made me.

***Great cause I just love being the third wheel.***

I sat at a table by myself as Kira and Blaise danced. I kept looking over at Draco who was looking just as bored. I was contemplating either getting up and asking him to dance or kicking him in the nuts, which, I couldn't decide. But before I could figure it out an unexpected twist occurred.

"Hey there babe," I heard a greasy voice say in my ear.

"Back off scum…" but before I could finish, I turned to see it was Flint.

I let out a high-pitched squeal and nearly made him fall over when I jumped up and hugged him.

"How have you been you tree hugger?" I asked playfully.

He looked much more different than he had the last time he came to visit. He didn't look so cold. He looked more like my friend. I couldn't help but be happy around him

"Good, I hear me and you are gettin' hitched," he smirked playfully.

"God, don't remind me," I laughed, "How do you plan to sabotage it?"

"Oh you'll see," he laughed, "How about I twirl you around the dance floor, you look so lonely."

"Well that depends, do you still have two left feet?" I asked.

"Probably. Good thing you're wearing closed toe shoes," he replied dragging me out onto the dance floor.

I saw Sue and Draco dancing a little ways away.

***Great... she's here too***

She was smirking wildly; she had won.

I decided not to think about it and let myself enjoy dancing with my left footed friend.

"You look awfully pretty tonight," Flint complemented.

"Well thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," I teased.

I looked around as we spun around the dance floor. I saw Blaise and Kira dancing; Blaise was eyeing Flint carefully.

***What's that all about?***

The song ended and Flint went to get us some punch as I chatted with Blaise and Kira. I didn't notice the outraged look Draco had smeared all over his face.

"Here you go my dear wife," Flint joked as he handed me some punch, "I spiked it," he chuckled into my ear.

"Now Flint you know how wild you are when you get drunk, wouldn't want Dumbledore throwing your arse out of here would you?" I teased.

"Well Dumbledore can kiss my drunk arse," he laughed.

After a few more dances, and a few more drinks on Flint's part, I was beginning to notice now that both Blaise and Draco were watching Flint and I cautiously.

***What are they staring at?***

"Have I t-told you that you-u look-k be-u-tee-ful tonight?" Flint slurred as we danced.

"Yes, about a dozen times. I have I told you that you are very drunk tonight," I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Yeah I think s-so tooooo."

And then Flint did something I thought he would never do, he grabbed my ass.

"Flint!" I hissed, removing his hand from my butt and placing it back on my waist, "Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "All-right, can I dooo these then?" he asked as he reached up and grabbed one of my breasts.

I reached up and slapped him hard on the check, pushing him off of me.

He looked very angry, "You'll pay for that!" he growled, no longer slurring and raising his hand to slap me.

Then he was tackled to the ground by a very perturbed looking Draco, followed shortly but Blaise.

Blaise pulled Draco off of Flint, but not before he got a few punches in.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Draco spat.

"I'll touch her all I want, she's going to be my wife soon," Flint smirked, enunciating his words rather clearly. I was beginning to get the feeling that he had never been drunk, just an ass.

That did it. Blaise couldn't hold Draco back any longer; he lunged at Flint and started beating the shit out of him again.

I rushed over to try to help Blaise pull Draco off Flint, "Draco stop it, this is stupid. He's not worth it." I pleaded.

"Let go," Sue hissed as she pushed me away from Draco to help Blaise herself.

"Draco I swear if you don't get off him right now, your father will hear about this," Sue hissed in his ear, "And you know how angry he can get, especially when I tell him that you started attacking Flint for no reason."

"Bitch," I hissed.

They had just broken up the fight between Draco and Flint but a new one quickly started.

I lunged toward Sue taking her down by her hair; I had had enough shit for today. I got a few good punches in and the bitch scratched me a couple times with her fake nails before the guys pulled me off of her. I managed to get in one final punch.

CRUNCH!

***Yes! I broke her nose!***

"You bitch!" she screamed as the blood poured out of her nose and she hurried off out of the Great Hall, followed by Flint.

"Nice shot," I heard Draco whisper in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. I smile up at him as he and Blaise released me.

"I told you Flint just wanted to get in your pants," he sneered.

"50 points from Slytherin," Mcgonagal's voice appeared behind us, making me jump. "And I'll see you, Mr Malfoy and Miss Rucker, in detention."


	19. Chapter 18 N is for no survivors

_It was like a nuclear war... not even the voices survived._

"This is unacceptable!" my father boomed as a sat on the couch next to Draco.

"I agree with Thomas, this is an outrage. What were you thinking Draco?!" Lucius yelled. I could tell Draco was getting angry as he stared at the floor in silence, squeezing my hand tighter. They hadn't taken our little incident at the ball too well.

"I was thinking I was in love. This is how it was originally, so what's the problem," Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"Don't you talk back to me, you forget your place," his father hissed taking out his wand and pointing it at Draco's neck.

I tensed up beside, I would take the spell for him it if came to that.

"You asked me what I was thinking," Draco mumbled, his teeth still clenched.

"That's it I've had about enough of you," Lucius spat, "Cruc…"

"No! Don't hurt him," I cried, shoving my hand between Draco's neck and Lucius's wand.

Lucius looked outraged, "Thomas would you kindly do something about your daughter?" he hissed.

"Marcus!" my dad called and Flint immediately appeared. "She'll be your problem soon, it's time you learned to put her in her place."

I froze.

An evil grin spread across Flint's face.

"But I don't want to marry him, I want to be with Draco!" I protested.

"Well that's too bad," my father boomed again, and motioned for Flint to come get me.

Flint dragged me away kicking and screaming as I heard Lucius perform the cruiciotus curse on Draco.

We got to Flint's room and he tossed me onto the bed. "Be still love," he cooed as he stroked my face with his grimy hands.

"Bugger off Flint," I hissed, trying to get up, but he pushed me right back down, pinning my hands above my head, tightly, it hurt.

"Flint let go of me!" I screamed, wiggling to get away from him.

He quickly put his hand over my mouth, "Hush love, you've been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished," he chuckled and licked my check.

***ewww, get away from me***

***Flow? Bob?***

#Can't hear you, I'm in my happy place, la da da#

***Help me! Find someone, Blaise, Draco, anyone!***

#No one will come… I'm sorry#

***What?! Flow?! FLOW?!***

And for the first time there was silence in my head. No one could help me this time. Not even Draco could save me. A silent tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't cry lovey. I'll be gentle, I promise," he smirked, showing is ugly teeth and moved his hand away from my mouth so he could kiss me.

He wasn't gentle…

I lied on his bed where he left me and let the silent tears fall. I just wanted someone to come along and kill me right then.

I lied there for a couple of hours until I heard the door open again.

"Time to get up love. I know I wore you out but its time for dinner and people will be expecting you there," Flint smirked, "You better go up to your room and get changed… unless of course you want another go, then I'd be glad to oblige."

I quickly got up and limped to my room, anxious to get away from him. When I got there I took a shower for over an hour scrubbing every inch of my body, I felt so dirty.

After I got out I examined my injuries. I had split lip and on of my wrists was red like fire from where he had been holding it so tight. I had a couple bruises but it could have been worse… well at least the aftermath could have. I don't think the actual earthquake could have been much worse.

I said a healing spell to help the cut on my lip heal faster and I wrapped my wrist in some gauze. I couldn't heal too much because my father needed to see the damage or he would be unsatisfied with Flint's beating and beat me himself.

As I lay on my bed that night I flipped through one of my spell books frantically trying to find a spell equivalent to the muggle "plan b" pill.

There was no way I was getting pregnant again, not with Flint's baby especially.

I finally found it and performed it on myself.

***Hopefully that should do it, filthy bastard. Hasn't he ever heard of a condom? Who knows where the fuck he's been. With Sue that's where, and Sue's been with Draco, and he's been with every girl in Hogwarts so I'm just screwed std wise.***

#But… if Draco had one you'd already have it anyways cause you've slept with him…#

***Go the fuck away!***

#Well someone is cranky…#

***You'd be cranky too if you were being raped and the only person who could help you abandoned you!***

#Well technically I'm not a person…#

***Get out of my head! I don't want to hear you anymore!***

She better not come back.

I couldn't sleep that night. I just lied in bed, wide awake. After awhile I decided to go see what Blaise was up to.

I crept quietly to his room, afraid that if I didn't tip toe Flint would wake up.

I got to his door and creaked it open a little, "Blaise? Pst, Blaise!" I hissed.

"Huh?" I saw him sit up violently, I must have startled him, "Oh Buttercup, its you," he sighed in relief as he turned on his lamp, "Come on it, what are you doing up this…"

But he stopped what he was saying when he saw my condition, "Bloody hell, what happened to you?"

"Flint…" I muttered angrily.

"What did he do to you?!" he was still startled.

"You don't want to know," I replied as a sat down at the foot of his bed, glaring at the floor.

"Does Draco know about this?"

"No, and he's not going to, I don't need him getting into more trouble over me," I replied, "Have you seen him lately?"

"No, he wasn't at dinner…" Blaise stated.

"Will you help me find him? I'm worried Lucius hurt him," I pleaded.

***I really hope nothing happened to him.***

"Sure, I'll help you," he replied, grabbing a t-shirt and throwing it on.

The first place we looked was Draco's room, but when he wasn't in there I became worried.

We searched every room, Blaise even peered into Flint's room, but we couldn't find him. Finally there was only one room we hadn't checked and I knew he wouldn't be in there, but we went to look anyways.

And there he was. His arms wrapped tightly around Sue's sleeping figure, clothes thrown everywhere.

***I don't believe it…***

I'm pretty sure I fainted cause I woke up in Blaise's bed the next morning, Blaise sleeping on couch across the room. He was truly a good friend, and the only one I had now.

Christmas break went by quickly, I spend most of it hanging out with Blaise, he never left my side. I avoided all contact with Draco.

Soon we were back a school and it sucked. Blaise broke up with Kira so he could hang out with me. I hated it. I tried to get him to take her back, I wanted him to be happy, but he refused.

I had nightmares most nights so I started sleeping in Blaise's room. There wasn't anything between us, we were just friends, but everyone thought there was. Kira was pissed as hell, she wouldn't talk to either of us.

I didn't talk to Draco for the rest of the school year, and he didn't talk to me. I assumed he believed the rumors going around school about Blaise and I, cause every now and again I could swear I saw him glaring at us when we walked by him.

The school year passed by rather quickly, and soon it was the day before graduation, but I dreaded it for I knew that when summer started Draco and Sue would be getting married and I would be stuck with Flint the rapist forever.


	20. Chapter 19 Are you really that dense!

"Morning Butterfly," Blaise chirped as he sat beside me in the Great Hall.

"Butterfly?" I asked, confused.

"Yep, it's my new name for you. Now only the people you don't like call you Buttercup," he seemed proud of himself so I tried not to let the sadness that triggered show.

"Which is everyone but you…" I sighed.

"Well I just figured since that is the name that Draco gave you that you would be tired of hearing it," he replied, disappointed.

"No I like Buttercup, it suites me, but Butterfly is good too, I like it. Thank you for thinking of me Blaise," I smiled at him, he really had been trying hard to make me happy.

I glanced down at the other end of the table, Blaise seemed to notice and he turned to look as well.

"Don't waste your time you him Butterfly, he'll just break you again," Blaise whispered sadly.

I looked up at him, surprised that he knew exactly who I was looking at.

*But on the other hand who else would I be looking at?*

I glanced back down at Draco. He had his chin in his hands and his elbows on the table.

*I would think being a Malfoy he would have better table manners than that*

"I think I'll go talk to him," I stated, more to myself, but Blaise still caught it.

"What? Don't you remember what he did? How he abandoned you for her when you needed him? Are you mad?" He looked shocked, I was afraid his chin would hit the table.

"Yes, I believe I am," I replied simply as I got up and headed down to the other end of the table.

20 seconds later…

"Hey," I chirped in the happiest voice I could muster, "How are you?"

Draco did move, he just looked at me as if to say what-do-you-want.

"Why are you talking to me?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"I just wanted to see how you were," I replied, still trying to smile.

"Just bloody fabulous," he sneered, glaring at me.

*Now what did I do?*

"There's no reason we can't be friends. Maybe when we get back to the castle you and me can hang out," I suggested, not quite as happy as I was earlier.

"Doubtful, I'll be busy wedding planning with Sue and you'll be busy shagging Flint and Blaise," he hissed.

*WHAT!?*

"What?" I hissed back.

"You heard me. What? It wasn't enough that you shagged Flint? Now you have to shag Blaise just one room away from me?" he growled angrily.

*That does it!*

My blood was boiling as I quickly stood up.

***SMMAACCKKK!***

I slapped Draco right across the face.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for!" Draco yelled as he stood up too, making most of the great hall turn and look. I could have sworn I saw Blaise slack his own forehead.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING A STUPID, PIG-HEADED ASS!" I screamed in his face. I then turned and stomped out of the great hall.

*Ass… What a waste of time. That's what I get for trying to me civil to that womanizing, sex crazed prick*

I continued to stomp down the hall when I heard someone catching up to me. I turned around, expecting to see Blaise, but boy, was I wrooong. Draco was storming towards me looking very pissed.

*Shit…*

I turned to keep walking but it wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm roughly as a went to turn, pulling me towards him, allowing him to get his other arm around my waist and pulled me into a dark hallway.

I let out a shriek as he pushed me again the cold brick wall and put his arms on the wall on either side of me so I couldn't escape.

"Get away from me!" I spat, trying to push him away from me.

"Why the bloody hell did you hit me for!" he yelled, glaring daggers at you.

"Cause you were out of line, I don't talk about you fucking that whore of yours in the great hall for everyone to hear. So you had no right to tell lies about my sex life for the whole table to hear," I hissed.

"What lies? I know you're fucking Blaise and Flint," he growled.

*How the hell would he know that?*

"I'm not shagged Blaise, pervert. He's my best friend, and nothing more."

"Then why do you sleep in his room every night?" he countered.

"Cause I feel like it, and that's really none of your business," I hissed, he was really starting to annoy me.

"So your not shagging Blaise?" he asked, a confused look on his face. He didn't know whether to believe me or not.

"No!" I snapped, "How could you even think that? It's like you don't know either of us at all."

"Oh… but you did fuck Flint! He told me so himself!" he sneered, losing his confused expression and replacing it with an angry one again.

"You fucked Sue!" I snapped back. How dare he bring that up, when he has no idea what really happened.

"Ha! So you did sleep with Flint!" he retorted, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You are so ignorant!" I spat, trying again to get away unsuccessfully.

"No, you're not leaving until you tell him why you slept with Flint," he hissed, a deranged look in his icy blue eyes.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear, hopefully Blaise.

Draco then grabbed my wrists and twisted one of them in a very painful way, the wrist that Flint had injured; I still had the scar.

Angry tears welled up in my eyes. He must have thought they were tears of pain because he loosened his grip.

I didn't want to tell him anything. Why did he need to know what Flint did to me?

#Maybe if you tell him he'll be nice to you again.#

*Didn't I tell you to go away!*

But I couldn't deny it. She did seem to be right. It was obvious that thinking I had been with Flint was the reason he was so mad. Maybe if I just told him he wouldn't be mad anymore…

"Alright…" I sighed, defeatedly.

He let go of my wrist, "Why did you fuck Flint?"

"I didn't fuck Flint… Flint raped me," I whispered the last part, but I was sure he heard it.

Suddenly his arms dropped from my sides and I took that as my opportunity to run. But just as I did, his arm flew right back out around my waist and shoved me up against the wall again, blocking my exits.

*Damnit*

"He did what?" he whispered angrily.

"You heard me," I hissed, struggling to get away again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Cause you were to busy screwing Sue," I hissed, finally able to push him off. I stormed off down the halls.

That evening…

I sat in the common room on a black leather couch, examining my wrist.

I didn't hurt really… well any normal person would say it didn't.

But it did hurt; it stung like fire. I guess not physically anymore, but mentally… like sometimes I wanted to cut my arm off just to get rid of the pain.

I heard the portal open and close but I didn't pay much attention, until I hear my name.

"Buttercup…"

I turned cautiously to see who it was, but I wished that I hadn't.

"Dear Christ Malfoy, go away," I sneered, choosing to ignore the bouquet of flowers in his hand as I turned back to examine my deformed wrist, I couldn't believe that I could hate a certain body part so much.

"I'm so sorry…" he pleaded, as he came over to sit in front of me on the couch.

Me and my Satanically scarred wrist turned away from him.

"What are you looking at?" he asking as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back around to face him, annoyed that I was to busy with my hand to focus on him.

As he turned me around his eyes quickly searched for what I had been preoccupied with. Then he caught a glimpse of my wrist and his eyes stopped and grew wide.

"Oh my god… did I do that to you?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"No… Flint did. It's just a scar though, it's healed now," I reassured as he looked worried.

*Well sorta…*

His eyes suddenly narrowed as he glared at my wrist much like I had done earlier.

*I guess I'm not the only one who finds it a disgrace.*

But then he did something I would never do. He gently lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly all over.

After I got past the initial shock and he had stopped his kisses we smiled at each other, and I could see how genuine he was in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Uh here," he stuttered, "I got these for you."

"What are these?" I laughed in disbelief, "Pity flowers?"

I looked at the bouquet of random flowers of all colors and sizes and raised my eyebrow at him.

"What? Not good enough?" he smirked, "Fine, I'll make them better."

He pulled out his wand, waved it around a little and turned the misshapen assortment into a lovely arrangement of yellow roses, "Better?"

"Hmmm…" I pretended to ponder, "I don't know, I do prefer buttercups." I teased.

"Fine," he yelled, trying to hide a smile and look annoyed as he threw his arms in the arm dramatically and stomped up the stairs making me giggle.

"Draco…" I whined as I tried to control the giggles when I realized he was really going back to his dorm.

"Hold your bloody horses. Impatient little…" I couldn't hear him anymore; he was too far away.

I heard some banging around and cursing from upstairs before I heard Draco clomp down the stairs again, one hand behind his back.

"Here," he snapped, pushing a vase of surprisingly real looking fake buttercups in my face.

"Cool," I gasped as I oogled over the fake flowers, forgetting about the real roses, "Where did you get these?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Girls are so easily satisfied. I should just give you to same flowers every time."

I tilted my head to the side, giving him a confused look.

He sighed, annoyed that I didn't understand, "I got them for you when you were in the hospital. You were too busy yelling at me to notice them."

"Oh," I replied, blushing.

"So uh… If you don't want the roses," he started, peering behind me at the roses sitting on the couch, "Can I give them to Sue?"

I must have looked like I was going to killed him because he chuckled, "I'm kidding, haha, chill."

I held my glare.

He laughed harder as he leaned over and placed his lips against mine. My anger immediately faded.

He kissed my lips softly and lovingly; I instantly melted. He placed his hands on my cheeks, deepening the kiss. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. He ficked his tongue against my lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. I slowly opening my mouth…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blaise demanded as he whacked Draco upside the head, breaking the kiss.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me today?!" Draco screamed back. He was not very happy.

"Butterfly, why don't you go up to my room for a little while, I need to have a word with Draco," Blaise hissed.

"But I…" I started but Blaise flashed me a look that made me think twice about objecting, so I sulked upstairs.

*Stupid Blaise.*

"He's just looking out for you.#

*You! If I have to tell you one more time!*

***Blaise's Point Of View***

"What were you doing?!" I yelled at Draco once Beth was out of hearing range.

"Oh sorry mate, didn't mean to intrude on your territory," he replied sourly.

*What? Oh no… he doesn't think that… omg, stupid git*

"You think I'm sleeping with her?!" I yelled back, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Well she said you weren't but if you are I'll back off," he snapped.

*What the hell goes through his head?*

"I'm not sleeping with her mate, it's not like that. You should know that," I replied, this time more calmly, "I'm just the only friend she's got and she needs me so I'm there for her since no one else is. She's just my friend."

*Merlin he should know that.*

"Oh…" he stated, stupidly, "Then what's the problem?"

*Is he really that dense?*

"Draco, I'm not going to see her get hurt again… ever," I growled. I was not going to let him hurt her anymore, she'd already been hurt enough by everyone around her, especially him, "And all you're going to do if you rekindle that flame is hurt her, and I'm not going to let you do that, not to her, not again."

"Oh… right," his eyes dropped to the floor sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry mate," I stated. I really was, I just wanted them to be together and be happy, but that wasn't possible.

"No… no your right. I was stupid… I'm not going to hurt her again Blaise. And if that means I have to stay away from her then so be it, I love her too much to see her suffer," he whispered. And with that, he turned and headed up towards his dorm.

*This is so bloody screwed up…*


	21. Chapter 20 Morgan Freeman

I sat there on Blaise's bed starring happily at the flowers.

*I like them.*

#I hate Sue#

*Hey, me too!*

#Maybe we can still sabotage this wedding.#

*… I wish… Wait a minute! Why are you back? Piss off!*

Grrrrr. Stupid voice couldn't take a hint.

I looked up as I heard the door open, "Hey Blaise," I smiled, but he did not look as happy.

"Hey Beth," he sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

My eyes suddenly widened with a awful idea, "You didn't kill Draco did you?!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't kill Draco," he replied plainly.

"Oh… good."

"Why do you even give him the time of day Butterfly? He's not worth it," Blaise asked sadly.

"Yes he his Blaise. I love him," I sighed sorrowfully.

He sighed, "I know."

He reached over and pulled me into a tight embrace as tears began to fall as reality sunk in. Draco would never be mine again… ever.

I cried myself to sleep that night, like I had countless other nights, over Draco.

I would think I'd be used to the thought that Draco was getting married after awhile but it just hurt worse each time as the wedding day drew closer and closer. Soon the inevitable would be upon us.

I had nightmares again that night.

The organist began to play and I slowly made my way down the isle.

Draco looked down the isle at me and smiled. He looked so handsome in his tux.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I got closer to the alter.

Suddenly a look of shear horror mangled Draco's face.

I tilted my head and looked at him strangely. What was wrong with Draco?

I heard an eardrum shattering noise. I went to put my hands over my ears but I couldn't because I suddenly felt an intensely sharp pain in my left shoulder.

I saw Draco running towards me as everything went black.

**The next morning**

I scurried around the girls' dorm trying to get ready for the graduation ceremony.

*Crap, I can't find my pointy hat.*

"Has anyone seen my hat?" I asked, frantically.

"What does it look like?" one of the girls called out jokingly.

It didn't help me at all that all the hats looked exactly the same.

I sighed as I continued to rummage through my stuff, I could see that they would be no help.

"I'll help you look," someone standing beside me said.

I looked up and saw…

"Kira?" I asked in disbelief.

"No it's Morgan Freeman, got any bones you need collecting?" she teased.

"I love that movie!" I squealed.

"I know right, I do too," she laughed at my enthusiasm, "So… were did you see it last."

"Um… actually I honestly don't…" then it hit me, "Oh… I think I left it in Blaise's room," I blushed at my forgetfulness.

She looked crestfallen, "Oh."

I quickly had an idea, "I really don't want to go over there again, I got ready over here today cause I couldn't stand him talking about you anymore, started to get annoying after awhile," I stated in an annoyed tone.

*I am so going to get these two back together, just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean Blaise should be too.*

"Really?" she asked excitedly, but there was a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I can't get him to shut up about it," I replied.

He did talk about Kira sometimes, when I forced him too, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"But I thought you and him were a thing…" she started.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't. Ew. Blaise is just my friend," I replied in a fake surprised tone, she didn't seem to catch it.

"Well hey, I'm going to go find my cap, but I'll see you later?" I asked, cautiously.

"Sit with me at the ceremony?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah, totally!"

...

"Blaise come on," I whined, trying to drag Blaise by the arm with not much luck.

"Beth I don't want to sit with you and Kira, it would be too awkward. It's been too long," he sighed.

"Well too bad, I already promised her I'd sit with her, and if you want to sit by me then you have to sit by her too," I stated, matter-of-factly.

He groaned and rolled his eyes but followed me anyways.

I found Kira sitting in the second seat from the end of an almost empty row. I quickly sat down on the end seat, forcing Blaise to sit down on the other side of Kira. She smiled happily and he forced a smile back, waiting for her to look away from him to glare at me. I held back a chuckle.

I started looking around for people I knew… well one person in particular.

And there he was, looking as gorgeous as ever. He was preoccupied though, trying to get Pansy away from him. I let out a slight giggle.

His eyes scanned the crowd for a minute then he found me. We locked onto each other's eyes and just stared. My heart fluttered excitedly as I smiled at him, but he quickly broke eye contact and made it a point not to make it again.

I didn't stop staring at him until I heard Dumbledore call, "Lavender Brown."

I must have missed his speech I realized as Lavender gracefully stood up and made her way to the stage.

I realized that I also must have missed something else as I noticed that Blaise had his arm wrapped around Kira's shoulders and she had her head on his shoulder.

I smiled to myself. Blaise deserved to be happy. But I couldn't help but feel sad as I looked at them.

*And I don't…*

I looked back at Draco. He still wasn't looking at me.

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore called.

I watched Draco quickly stand up, glad to get away from Pansy and march up to the stage.

I looked up at the stage as he approached it and noticed a fairly large crowd of people gathered. Nearly half of the 7th years were up there now I noticed as I looked around and saw all the now empty chairs.

"Pansy Parkinson," Dumbledore called, and I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Pansy scurry up to the stage, anxious to be near Draco again.

Dumbledore handed her a diploma and shook her hand before she quickly scurried over to latch onto Draco's arm again.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called next.

I started to get bored so I looked around at the audience trying to find the people I was going to be living with after this.

I spotted Sue's red hair first. She was glaring daggers at Pansy. I chuckled to myself.

Beside her I saw Flint, he was looking right at me with a twisted grin on his face. I quickly looked away from him.

I also saw my father, Lucius, and Narcissa, all looking rather bored in their serious way. Finally I spotted Blaise's mom and dad.

They looked different than the other. They were smiling proudly at their son's achievement. Blaise's parents hadn't betrothed him, even though there were plenty other girl deatheaters his age.

They seemed to be different than the other deatheater families. I wished that my dad were more like his. They spotted me looking at them and smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked away as he heard Dumbledore call, "Bethany Rucker."

I quickly stood up and approached the stage.

"Congratulations," Dumbledore smiled as he shook my hand and gave me my diploma.

"Thank you sir," I smiled back and turned to go stand with my fellow classmates.

I stood there for a while until he finally got to the end of the alphabet.

"Ron Weasley," Dumbledore called.

Finally he got to Blaise. "Blaise Zambini," he called.

He shook Blaise's hand and handed him a diploma.

I looked around at the empty assortment of chairs where Kira sat.

*Why hasn't he called her?*

Blaise was the last name alphabetically, he was Z, what could be after Z.

"Kira Zaphara," Dumbledore called and Kira stood up to walk to the stage.

*Hmmm… I never knew that*

Kira got her diploma and came to stand by Blaise and me.

"Witches and Wizards, I introduce to you the class of 2002!" Dumbledore announced and we all threw our pointy hats into the air, a few people sending fireworks up out of their wands.

I hugged Kira and Blaise and they hugged each other. I glanced around to look for Draco again. Our eyes met and I smiled at him. He quickly looked away emotionlessly.

This was going to be a crappy summer.


	22. Chapter 21 One night stand

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"Good you fucking fat ass."

"Mm mm hmm mm um"

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Blaise and I sat solemnly on the couch staring blankly at the tv, jaws ajar.

Usually by this point we'd be laughing our asses off but not today.

"Ohhhh," I heard distantly followed by some banging. I quickly turned the volume on the tv up.

*Stupid fucktards.*

*Stupid Sue.*

*Stupid Draco… or Flint.*

Quite frankly, at this point, I didn't know who the bloody hell Sue was shagging. For all I knew it could be my own bloody father. I didn't keep up anymore; I didn't care.

"Blaise, do you want to go see a movie?" Kira cooed.

*Ahh! Where did she come from? What do people have the ability to appear out of nowhere now? Why didn't anyone tell me?*

#It's called apparating.#

*… do I really have to tell you again to leave?*

"Nah," Blaise sighed.

"Diagon ally?"

"No."

"The park?"

"Nope."

Kira sighed and stormed off.

"Go hang out with her mate," I urged. He needed to get out of the house for a while and spend sometime away from me and with his girlfriend.

"Only if you come, I'm not leaving you alone in this house full of lunatics," he replied, still starring blankly at the tv.

"I'll stay here with her mate," Draco volunteered, coming up behind us, startling us.

"You're included in the lunatics group. Besides we all know what happened last time you were in charge of protecting her," Blaise hissed and Draco's face grew dark. No one had forgotten what Flint had done to me.

"Blaise it wasn't his fault," I insisted, "he was getting his as well."

"You have no say in this, you're not in a right state of mind. I have a feeling you'd jump off a cliff if you thought it might give you some time with him," Blaise rolled his eyes, gesturing to Draco with his thumb.

*Possibly.*

I shrugged it off, "Get out of here Blaise, have some fun. I'm not going to die before you get back."

Blaise's eyes widened, he obviously hadn't considering that I might die. I mentally kicked myself for putting the idea in his head.

"Go!" I insisted, pushing him reassuringly.

"Fine." he sighed defeatedly, then he turned to Draco, "If I find one end of one of her hairs is split when I get back…" he threatened.

"Chill man, I'll guard her like the crowned jewels," Draco rolled his eyes and jumped over the couch beside me where Blaise had just been sitting.

"Better than that!" Blaise warned as he cautiously turned and headed in the direction that Kira had gone.

I chuckled at Blaise's protectiveness then turned to Draco, "You know your father is going to kill you if he finds out were spending time together."

"Eh… so what?" he shrugged.

I sighed and leaned my head on Draco's shoulder. He wrapped his arm me.

I heard a slight distant banging and quickly turned the tv up louder. At least I knew it wasn't Draco in there.

*Just my evil future husband.*

I shuttered at that thought. Apparently all men needed to cheat on me with Sue.

Draco and I ended up lying across the couch with him behind me, his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist as we watched some mindless sitcom, but neither of us were paying attention to it.

I was pretty sure Draco had fallen asleep as I listened to his steady deep breathing.

I fiddled with my locket as I hummed tunelessly. I began to notice the tune to a song from my youth and quietly started singing to myself. The lyrics surprisingly similar to my life.

"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart I feel in two, and no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you…" I whispered to myself, I felt Draco stir beside me.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?" he asked frantically.

"Oh nothing just singing," I sighed, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I'm hungry, want to go find some food?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure," he agreed and we walked to the kitchen.

It was empty, Draco went to call for a house elf but I stopped him. I didn't want any help finding food, any idiot, besides Draco, could feed themselves.

I grabbed some cereal and Draco got a sandwich as he made fun of me for eating my cereal dry. We ate in silence.

"Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom, do you think you can take care of yourself for a minute or two, or should you come with me?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll be fine. Blaise is too overprotective." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Draco chucked and headed out of the kitchen. I continued eating my cereal.

"Awww, someone all alone?" I heard someone coo just seconds after Draco left. It sent chills up my spine as I turned to see Flint.

"Draco will be back any minute," I hissed, trying to control my body from shaking and my heart from pounding.

"Sure he will love," he cooed back, a sinister smirk on his lips, "You just have all the men in this house eating out of the palm of your hand, don't you? Can't make up our mind between Draco and Blaise hm? Tell me, was I even a contender?"

I searched myself for my wand, which was coincidentally on the couch at this moment, as he advanced towards me.

I looked around frantically, looking for something to protect myself with. I found a knife and that was going to have to do.

I quickly grabbed it and held it out in front of me.

"Don't come any closer, I'm warning you," I growled, making Flint laugh.

He on the other hand, had his wand handy and shot the knife right out of my hand.

He grinned maniacally and tackled me onto the floor, pinning my wrists above my head as he had before, too tightly as always.

I squirmed madly trying to free myself.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I could manage. If Draco couldn't hear that then he was deaf.

"Avada Kaverta!" I heard a male voice boom.

Flint went limp on top of me as his eyes rolled back into his head. I let out a shriek of horror.

"Winguardium leviosa," I heard the voice say, this time more softly, and Flint was lifted off me and moved to the ground beside me.

I quickly stood up and ran into Draco's arms before he even had time to put his wand back down.

I started bawling into his shirt. Not over Flint's death or anything… I was just so overwhelmed and scared.

"Shhh, it's ok baby. I'm here now," Draco whispered softly in my ear as he gently stroked my hair.

"Butterfly are you o… HOLY SHIT!" Blaise yelled as he rushed into the kitchen, "What happened!"

*How did Blaise know to come back?*

#I told him too.#

*You… did?*

#Yeah, I also told Draco.#

*So you can only help me before I'm about to get attacked? Not when its actually happening hm?*

"Came in and the bastard was on top of her…" Draco hissed at Blaise.

"You left her alone!" Blaise yelled furiously.

Draco ignored him and turned to examine me, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No…" I replied emotionlessly, I was staring down at Flint's body. It was hard to believe that the evil, disgusting pervert was ever my best friend.

I didn't want to remember Flint that way. I made a mental note to do everything I could to remember Flint as my best friend, not this man right here.

"Are you sure? You're as pale as a ghost." Draco asked, his eyes full of worry as Blaise mumbled in the background about how irresponsible Draco was.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," I replied, looking into his eyes and smiling, "Thank you Draco."

"Don't you thank me for anything, I knew I should have taken you with me," he replied, smiling at the last part.

"Are you two even listening to me!?" Blaise yelled as he drew closer to us.

"No not really," Draco smirked.

We decided to flee the crime scene so Draco wouldn't get in trouble.

No one really cared too much about Flint's death, Voltemort didn't even check wands. Deatheathers dropped like flies around here anyway, I guess no body really got along.

*Now if only we could kill Sue next.*

Draco, Blaise, Kira, and I all sat on the couch and watched tv, no longer in a trance.

Blaise and Kira were cuddling and so were me and Draco.

We heard a door shut and footsteps start coming our way. Draco and I quickly pulled apart and sat up straight.

"What are you losers doing?" Sue hissed as she noticed us all.

"Watching tv," Blaise replied obviously.

*Are we really the losers? She's the one who has no friends.*

"Would you like to join us?" Kira asked sweetly. She had never really took to the whole hating Sue thing. We all shot her a glare.

Sue thought about it for a minute or two, she must have decided she didn't have anything better too do cause she sat down on the other side of Draco.

I wanted to attack her and claw her eyes out.

She went to reach for Draco's hand but he quickly moved it and put his arm around me, making her face turn as red as her hair.

I held back a smirk. I didn't really understand what Draco was doing, he was just going to get in trouble, but it was just so fun.

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I smiled and tried to lay my head on his shoulder, but he quickly grabbed my face and shoved his tongue down my throat. I thought I was going to die, and I couldn't even see Sue's face.

I felt Sue stand up abruptly, "Get a bloody room!" she yelled and stormed off.

Draco pulled away leaving me breathless and laughed loudly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

Draco just kept laughing.

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned back to the tv, "I swear mate, sometime I think you are bloody mad. You never learn..."

"Come on Buttercup," Draco smiled happily, "Lets go have some fun."

He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up too. Blaise groaned loudly making me and Draco chuckle.

Draco led me too his room and pressed his lips passionately against mine as he laid me down on his bed.

#What are you doing?!#

*Eh, might as well have a little fun before Draco has to get married, *smirk**

I felt Draco enter me, making me moan. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him deeper.


	23. Chapter 22 Goodbye Draco

I didn't really get to hang out with Draco anymore after that night.

Sue amazingly didn't say anything to Draco's dad so he didn't get in trouble, but he didn't have time for me anymore.

He was busy getting fitted for his tux, following Sue around to appointments, going to showers… there was no room in there for me.

**Flashback**

I knocked on Draco's bedroom door, a large smile planted on my face. I was going to take him to a muggle movie so we could act like a real couple should before he was gone.

I heard some yelling on the other side of the door and a few seconds later a rather tired looking Draco opened the door. Sue was sitting on his bed, a rather large book on her lap.

"Hey," I chirped, peering inside to try to figure out what was going on.

"Buttercup this really isn't the best time right now," he sighed angrily. But I knew he wasn't angry with me, he had been angry at the world for about a week now.

"Oh… how come?" I asked, a confused look on my face as I looked back and forth between Draco and Sue.

Draco rolled his eyes and my assumption.

"Sue and I are going over the guest list," he sighed. I looked back at the book in Sue's hands. It was HUGE, that must have been some guest list.

"Oh…" I replied, my face falling.

He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes, "I'll find you later ok?"

He looked so sad.

I nodded my head sadly.

He pulled my face close to his and kissed me gently on the lips for a long second before he pulled away.

He looked back into my eyes, resting his forehead on mine, "I love you… sooo much," he whispered tenderly, but I was sure Sue had heard it.

"I love you too," I sighed. A tear ran down my cheek but he quickly wiped it away and kissed me again before he turned and shut the door.

He never came to find me.

**End Flashback**

I cried myself to sleep every night until it was finally the day before Draco and Sue's wedding.

I yawned loudly and sat up to stretch my arms. I looked around dazed for a moment or two before reality hit me.

*Tomorrow is the day that Draco and Sue get married.*

I thought to myself with a frown.

I rolled out of bed with a thump and headed to the bathroom.

When I got there I sat down on the cold linoleum. I felt around under the door until I found it.

I pulled out the blade that I had taped under the door years ago, it had accumulated some rust since then but it was still sharp.

I hadn't really decided if I wanted to kill myself today or wait until tomorrow but I cut my wrist anyways.

I chose the wrist with the scar Flint had left for a reason. I thought about just cutting all the skin away from the area but then just decided that I should just cut my whole wrist off instead.

I didn't know if I had an adequate blade to cut through bone but I was going to find out.

I laid the blade right above the scar, making a little white aiming mark. I was going hit it as hard I could.

I lifted the blade as far from my arm as I could and went to slash it back down but I was interrupted.

"Butterfly? Butter… OH MY GOD!" Blaise yelled as he spotted me, blood all over the floor and my wrist and a blade raise above my head, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He rushed over and jerked the blade out of my hand and laid it on the sink. He pulled out his wand and did a healing spell making the blood return to my body.

*Damn it Blaise.*

"What were you doing?" he asked again, this time more calmly. He held my face in his hands so I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"I was going to cut my wrist off…" I whispered, "So I wouldn't have to look at it anymore."

He glanced down at my wrist before he pulled me into a hug.

"Can't you just let me die?" I asked quietly, tears running down my cheeks.

"You're not going to die for a long time Bethany. You're going to get married and have annoying little kids and then have spoiled little grandchildren long before you die," he stated, not letting go of me.

I laughed dryly at him, "Can't do that Blaise, Draco is marrying Sue."

"You'll find someone better than Draco, someone who's not betrothed. You'll see," he replied optimistically.

"Yeah right. No one's ever going to want a broken used little emo girl," I sighed.

"Buttercup," he started, looking into my eyes, "I wouldn't mind having a broken used little emo girl. I think you're perfect."

I looked at him dumbfoundedly.

*Blaise doesn't like me… I know he doesn't.*

I smiled at him, "No Blaise. You're just my friend, that's how I think of you, and I know that's how you think of me too. I don't need your pity."

He didn't like what I was saying, I could tell by the look on his face. He didn't want me to think he was just taking pity on me.

He leaned in quickly and kissed me softly. I kissed back sweetly.

His lips were soft and caring. They felt nice. But I still just wanted Draco.

I knew if Draco didn't exist I would probably be with Blaise right now and be perfectly happy.

But that wasn't how it was. Draco did exist, and as long as I existed I was going to love him.

Blaise pulled away and stared into my eyes, searching for any emotion.

"I love you Blaise," I said softly, "you are my best friend in the whole world." I smiled.

He smiled back, but sadness still hid in his eyes.

I knew he was sad for me, and that he'd dump Kira in a heartbeat if I changed my mind but that's not want I wanted. He loved Kira, he just wanted me to be happy.

"I love you too Buttercup," he smiled, kissing me again, but this time on the forehead.

"Your going to marry Kira. I can see the way you look at her Blaise, and the way she looks at you. But you need to stop thinking about my happiness and focus on yours," he was about to interrupt but I continued, "or if not yours… then at least focus on her's."

His face fell. He had been neglecting Kira for a while now and he knew it.

"Thanks Buttercup," he smiled, "Come on, lets go get some breakfast."

I smiled and stood up. We walked silently to the kitchen.

**That evening/night**

I sat on my bed fiddling with my locket and reading my favorite vampire saga.

I sighed to myself as I thought about how I would probably never know what secret Draco had hidden inside of it.

I looked up suddenly as I heard my door creak open.

Draco walked in, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow, "Hey Buttercup."

"Hey you finally found me," I smiled.

He thought for a second about what I was talking about then he looked even sadder… if that was possible.

"Oh no, I'm sooo sorry baby. I've been so busy and…"

"It's alright Draco," I smiled, "You're here now."

"Yeah I guess I am," he sighed as he sat down on the foot of my bed.

I leaned over to kiss him but he pulled back so I couldn't. I stared at him, a confused look flooding my face.

"Buttercup," he began with a sigh, " I know I'm killing you, and I hate myself for it."

I just now noticed the deep dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"I love you Draco," I stated, trying to cheer him up.

"I know you do," he smiled weakly, "but I wish you didn't. You deserve so much more."

"Draco... don't worry. We'll get through this," I smiled reassuringly, "Now come on, I'll throw you a real bachelor party."

I smirked as I put my hands on his chest and leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled back again and removed my hands from him, "I can't Buttercup," he growled frustratedly, "Don't you get it? I'm getting married tomorrow, I'm never going to be able to be with you again!"

I frowned, "I know..." I reached out to touch his face but he quickly stood up, dodging me.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

He noticed and remorse filled his eyes as he put his hands on my cheeks, "Buttercup I love you." He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips lovingly against mine.

"We can never be together again…" he sighed, "but you will always have my heart…"

He pulled the ring with my locket key off his finger and placed it in hand, "… take care of it." He breathed and with that he swiftly walked out of my room, closing the door behind him

The tears spilled over my eyelids as I fumbled for my wand with shaky hands.

I pointed it at the ring, "Estamgia."

Just like it had when Draco did it, the key floated out of the ring and I grabbed it quickly.

I had trouble getting the key into the lock my hands were so shaky and I was crying so hard but I finally got it.

I carefully opened the locket and as I did a little piece of paper fell out onto my lap.

I noticed that inside the locket was a tiny picture of Draco and me when we were kids. I had a big childish grin on my face as Draco leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, making my grin widen.

I smiled at the picture, silent tears rolling down my face as a reached for the escaped piece of paper.

It was so tiny had to squeeze it between my index finger and thumb tightly so it wouldn't get away again.

I read what it said, "Buttercup, I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?"

I let out a loud sob and threw myself at my pillow.

I slept with my hand wrapped tightly around the note as a bawled myself to sleep.

I decided I would wait to kill myself tomorrow, as soon as the wedding was over.


	24. Chapter 23 A Wedding

I woke up groggily the next morning with a groan.

I folded the note back up and stuck it back in the locket that hung from my neck.

I removed the key and put it back in Draco's ring. Then I hesitated.

I unfastened my locket and slipped the ring around the chain with it. I secured the locket back and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After I took a long shower I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed down stairs without even bothering to dry my hair.

I walked to the kitchen sadly, passing by many people moving shit and bringing shit in for the wedding. I sighed and walked faster to get to the kitchen and get away from them.

I decided to fry up some eggs and bacon muggle style, despite all the people frantically scurrying around the kitchen.

I heard the sound of high heels come to a stop, "What are you doing?"

I turned to see Sue staring at me like I had two heads.

"It's called cooking…" I replied slowly, looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Why?" she asked, dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Cause I'm hungry…"

"Weirdo," she said and then clomped off.

"Freak," I whispered to myself.

"Morning sunshine, I'll have my eggs sunny side up!" Blaise chirped as he entered the kitchen, a large smile on his face, "Kira would like her's scrabbled, but she probably won't be down for awhile."

I looked at him strangely, "Why are you so happy."

His smile widened and curved up to one side, "Well Kira and I…" he trailed off, hoping I would get what he meant.

"Oh my god. No you didn't" I squealed, almost excited for him.

"Yeah, we did," He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

I quickly pulled him over to the side, "Did you protect your goodies mate?" I whispered seriously.

"No… I know Kira hasn't been with anyone else," he looked at me oddly.

"Well then is she on the pill or something?"

"No…" he asked still looking at me as if I was mad.

"What is it with deatheaters and not protecting against pregnancy?!" I asked, a little too loudly. A few movers looked up but I didn't pay attention to them.

"What's with the school nurse attitude?" he asked, still confused.

"I just don't think we need another teenage pregnancy," I hissed without thinking.

"What?!" Blaise asked, shocked, "Are you pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not pregnant."

"Is Sue?"

"God I hope not…" I growled. That would bind them more than the vows they were about to take.

"Then who's pregnant?" he asked.

"No one!" I almost yelled.

He pouted but dropped it.

I finished frying up some eggs for Blaise and I. We ate in silence, Blaise watching me wearily.

After we were done eating Blaise spoke up finally, "Come on, let's go watch some tv."

We sat down in the family room. Luckily no movers were in here, in fact, no one was.

I grabbed the remote but he quickly grabbed it from my hand, "Who's pregnant?"

"No one," I hissed, "We already had this discussion."

"I know but I put truth potion in your eggs," he smiled to himself.

I wanted to kill him and I probably would have if he wasn't my best friend.

"Well then was someone pregnant?" he asked.

"No… YES!" I yelled the end and quickly covered my mouth.

*Oh shit.*

"Who?" he asked, smiling at the fact that he could finally understand.

"Me…" I stated, defeatedly.

"What?!" he nearly yelled in shock, "When?"

"A year after Draco and I broke up," I sighed, upset that I was having to tell him this.

"Who's was it?" he asked, now confused at the timeline.

"Draco's…" I felt tears well up in my eyes, I didn't want to talk about this, I wanted to forget it.

"Well… what happened? Did you have an abortion or something?" he was now thoroughly confused.

"No…" I whispered, this was really none of his business. I didn't want to answer anymore questions.

"Then what happened?" he asked, caringly.

"My dad found out and pushed me down the stairs…" I could barely even hear myself, I was amazed that he could.

I felt the tears start running down my cheeks. I was amazed I hadn't run out of them yet.

"Oh Buttercup," he sighed as he pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

He hugged me for a couple minutes until I composed myself and stopped crying.

"Does Draco know?" he asked solemnly.

"No!" I nearly yelled, "No one knows. And you can't tell anyone Blaise. Promise me you won't breath a word."

He sighed but agreed, "Alright, I promise. But you should tell him."

I snorted, "Maybe when Sue dies."

I headed upstairs to get dressed for the wedding.

I wore my little black dress. This was more like a funeral than a wedding.

Father escorted me downstairs to the large hall where the wedding was to be held. I didn't talk to him.

I took a seat between Blaise and my father and held onto Blaise's hand for emotional support. Kira seemed to understand because she smiled at me. I smiled back half-heartedly.

The bridesmaids got to the end of the isle and got in position.

The organist began to play the wedding march and everyone stood.

I looked up the isle at Draco, he looked so good in his tux.

I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes.

It was so perfect, except for one little detail…

I looked over and saw Sue pass me on her way down the isle, she smirked evilly at me as she went by.

It wasn't my wedding. It never would be my wedding. It would be Draco and Sue together forever and I would be alone for the rest of my left.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as the officiate instructed us to be seated.

He began to welcome everyone and yada yada while I contemplated ways to mess up the wedding.

I thought about standing up and saying "I object!" when the officiate asked, "If there is anyone here that has reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

But father must have read my mind because he squeezed my hand firmly so I couldn't stand up.

I tried to think of other ways to sabotage the wedding as Sue started with her vows.

But then I realized, maybe Draco didn't want me to intercede. Maybe he just wanted to marry Sue and get on with his life. After all, he was up at the alter with her.

That thought saddened me. I looked up just in time to see Sue say, "I do."

*One down…*

The officiate then turned to a nervous looking Draco.

"Do you Draco take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health for rich or for poor until death do you part?"

Draco looked around nervously, first at Sue, then at the pastor, then at the bridal party. He looked towards the audience as he adjusted his tie, then he caught my eyes and his eyes widened.

He looked away and back at Sue.

I was waiting for random techno music to start and Sue to start singing Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. She sure looked annoyed enough to start singing, or cursing.

"I…" Draco stuttered, looking around some more, he caught my eyes again and held them.

"I…" Sue looked over to see what he was looking at and I thought she was going to shit herself when she saw it was me.

"I… don't," Draco stated, looking straight at me.

There were many gasps around me and I could here Lucius and Sue's father shouting obscenities, but I just kept staring into Draco's gorgeous eyes.

He finally broke eye contact, "Sue I can't marry you. I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else."

He turned back to me and announced loudly, "Buttercup! I love you! Will you marry me!"

I stared at him for a minute, awestricken, until I felt Blaise pushing me to stand up.

I broke out of my trance and quickly stood up, maneuvered my way through the pew, and ran right into Draco's open arms.

"Yes," I whispered as tears of joy began to pour from my eyes, "Yes I will."

I felt him smile as he hugged me tighter. He shifted a little to get his hand into his pocket and he pulled out something shiney.

I glanced over to see what it was and he held my ring up before my eyes. The same ring I had thrown into the lake 3 years ago.

He slipped it onto my finger and swiftly leaned over and kissed my lips with more love than he ever had before.

I heard Sue stomp off angrily and smiled. I had finally won.


	25. Chapter 24 Til death do us part

Draco forcefully pushed me up against the wall and nearly ripped my dress as he yanked it over my head.

I ripped his tux shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

I looked down at the fresh slashes on his torso from his father. He had gotten them right after the wedding.

I got on my knees and kissed all of them gently.

After I had finished, Draco pulled me back up and crashed his lips into mine as I started unfastening his pants.

"Draco, Butter… oh god!" Blaise quickly put his hands over his eyes and Draco shifted so I was behind him, him being more decent.

"Bloody hell Zambini, ever hear of knocking?" Draco growled.

"Oh uh, sorry," Blaise replied, still shielding his eyes, "There's a meeting about to start and they told me to come get you two."

"Alright we'll be there in a minute," Draco answered and Blaise quickly shut the door.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh making me giggle.

He pulled me back to him for another kiss before getting dressed.

"Uh Draco…" I started, he looked at me, "I think my zipper is broken."

Sure enough, Draco had dismantled my zipper in is attempt to get my dress off.

He sighed at our newest obstacle, "I'll get you some of my clothes to wear."

He found me a t-shirt and some sweat pants that were both too big and I put them on. He got dressed in some jeans in a t-shirt and we headed downstairs, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

We entered the meeting room and we got a lot of weird looks, probably at my wardrobe. We sat down.

"Now I would like to know who is going to be getting married and producing my heir and I want an answer right now." Voltemort hissed, looking at Draco and I in particular.

"Uh… I guess we are sir. If that's what you want my lord," Draco said nervously.

He looked so cute when he was nervous, I tried not to giggle.

"Are you sure?" Voltemort asked wearily.

"Yes my lord," Draco replied.

Voltemort looked at me now.

"Yes," I answered and Voltemort nodded his head.

"Then we have decided," he turned to my dad, "Thomas I want you to get all those guests back here immediately, Bethany, I want you to go out and grab the first white thing you see and buy it, and Draco, go get that tuxedo back on. I will not allow anymore changing of minds. Now go!"

We scurried out of the room.

"Well talk about short notice," I laughed awkwardly, "Guess I'm headed to diagonally, want me to pick you up a new shirt?"

"Kind of, can't really show up shirtless," he smirked.

I hurried up to my room to put on some normal clothes before I headed out to diagon ally.

I saw a store that sold dresses and walked in.

*Yes! They have wedding dresses.*

I grabbed a few that I liked and headed towards the dressing room.

I fell in love with one of them and bought it.

I quickly rushed home to get ready, stopping to drop of Draco's shirt on my way to my room.

I took off my make up and started fresh with some black eyeliner and light blue eye shadow that made my eyes really stand out.

I put on some foundation and some pretty pink lip gloss, along with some pink blush.

I threw the dress on and looked in the mirror, something wasn't right.

I thought about it for a minute and then it hit me. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at my streaky blondish brown hair.

I said a quick spell and my hair turned back to blond, like it should be. I said another spell and it wrapped itself into an elaborate updo.

I grabbed my veil and secured it into my hair and I looked in the mirror again.

*Perfect.*

My father came to escort me.

We arrived at the chapel and the organist began to play as I slowly made my way down the isle.

Draco looked down the isle at me and smiled. He looked so handsome in his tux.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I got closer to the alter.

Suddenly a look of shear horror mangled Draco's face.

I tilted my head and looked at him strangely. What was wrong with Draco?

I heard an eardrum shattering noise. I went to put my hands over my ears but I couldn't because I suddenly felt an intensely sharp pain in my left shoulder.

I saw Draco running towards me as everything went blank.

**Draco's Point of View**

I stood at the alter, waiting on Beth anxiously.

I heard the organist began to play as I saw Buttercup appear and start walking down the isle.

She looked so beautiful. Breath-taking. I had never seen her look so amazing.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She was about halfway too me when something caught my attention.

Sue had appeared at the doors of the chapel, a deranged look on her face. She held an odd looking metal instrument in her hand.

She lifted it and aimed it straight at Bethany, that when I realized what she was holding. I'd see one before in a muggle movie, it was what they used to kill people with.

I was suddenly horrified and I went rigid.

I looked back at Buttercup, she was looking at me. Confusion all over her face.

I was about to call to her but my voice was silenced by an ear piercing boom.

I closed my eyes a covered my ears.

The noise was over as soon as it started and I looked back up at Bethany and saw blood dripping down her arm.

I ran towards her but I didn't reach her before she had hit the floor.

I rushed over and knelt down beside her, desperately feeling for a pulse.

I couldn't find one. I dropped her wrist and felt my heart start pounding in my chest. She was dead.

I felt the sting of a tear as it hit my cheek.

I quickly whipped out my wand, "Avada Kaverta!"

I fell to the ground next to Bethany as my heart stopped.

Hey, it's not over yet. So make sure you come back to read the final part =)


	26. Chapter 25 A fresh start?

Hey. I really had alot of fun writing this story, and I hope you had alot of fun reading it. So please enjoy this final chapter of Why do you build me up Buttercup? - love, Minx.

I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around.

*Where am I?*

This sure wasn't heaven, it looked like a bedroom. But it wasn't a hospital either. It did looked eerily familiar though, like I'd been here before.

*Where's Draco?*

I looked around frantically trying to figure out where Draco was and what had happened.

I couldn't remember, I just remembered walking down the isle and a loud noise.

I reached back to my left shoulder. I felt no pain.

I scurried around the room I was in, looking for clues to tell me what had happened and where I was.

I looked around but couldn't find any clues to my whereabouts.

I reached for my locket to find Draco's ring was gone.

*Oh no, I lost it.*

I looked up, noticing the mirror in front of me. I stared in awe at my reflection.

I looked different. Younger maybe, but how?

I suddenly felt a wave of sickness hit me and I rushed to the bathroom to hurl.

That's where a found it. On the counter sat a pregnancy test. A little pink plus sign was visible in the result box.

I stared at it. Was I pregnant again?

I noticed a calendar sitting beside a piece of paper filled with calculations.

September 2000… this calendar was two years old.

*Or maybe it's right.*

I stared at my reflection in the mirror again. I realized what was different… I looked as I had two years ago.

I realized then that I was in my old room before I had remodeled it. It was in fact 2000 and I was still pregnant.

*Was it all a dream then?*

I realized then that this was my chance. My chance to set things right. Things didn't have to turn out the way they did.

I sprinted out of my room.

I looked for Draco frantically, passing Flint and Blaise on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Beth… what are you looking for," Flint asked.

I stared at him for a moment. He was my Flint again. He hadn't turned into a horrible monster yet.

I ran over and gave him a big hug making him chuckle, "I've missed you Flint."

"I've missed you too… I haven't seen you since what? Yesterday?" he laughed hugging me back.

"Have you guys seen Draco?" I asked.

They looked at me funny.

"Where ever he is, Sue's probably with him," Blaise replied.

"I think I saw them head to the pool a minute ago, might try looking there," Flint added.

I sprinted off in the direction of the pool.

There they were. Draco was swimming around in the water while Sue was sun bathing.

"Draco!" I yelled, making them both look up.

I ran right to the pool and did a canon ball right in making my clothes get soaked and splashing Sue.

"Hey?" Draco asked, confusion all over his face.

I smiled as I grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He froze for a second out of shock but kissed me back fiercely.

I could hear Sue yelling, "What the hell Beth?! What are you doing?!"

I raised my now undamaged left hand and flipped her off, smiling to myself.

I pulled away from Draco, leaving him breathless, "I'll love to go out sometime Draco."

He smiled back at me and pulled me into another kiss, we both ignored Sue in the background.

Draco wrapped his arms around me waist, lifting me up, and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he pulled me closer.

We both looked up as we heard someone whistle a cat call.

Flint and Blaise were approaching the pool, wide smirks on both of their faces.

"Get a room," Flint teased as Draco set me back down.

"We had a whole pool a minute ago," Draco replied glaring at him, but a smirk played on his lips.

"Are you guys back together now or what? I'm tired of being torn between friends," Blaise whined anxiously.

Draco looked at me and I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Yeah I think we are Blaise," Draco replied. Flint and Blaise both smiled.

"Finally," Flint muttered rolling his eyes as he jumped into the pool as well.

Needless too say, Draco about had heart failure when I told him I was knocked up.

We decided we were going to keep the baby, even though I was just 15 and Draco was just 17.

I still felt so much older than that though.

I decided to go to Hogwarts that coming year with Draco.

Even though people always stared at me I was glad I went because I got to introduce Kira and Blaise.

I had to leave Hogwarts in March for obvious reasons and I had to stay at home after that to take care of Amber.

Sue and Flint ended up together, but he never turned into the Flint from my dream and we remained good friends.

Draco and I got married a year later after he was done with school, and this time no one shot me.

Blaise and Kira got married 3 years later and had a little boy name Gabrielle.

Sue and Flint never got married, they live in a flat together in London.

"I love you Buttercup," Draco whispered to me as we sat in front of the fire after putting Amber to sleep.

"I love you more," I smiled.

"Impossible," I grinned, pulling me into a loving kiss.

I was where I belonged, with Draco, and there I would always stay.

The End


End file.
